Dance Floor Anthem
by aoi-no-requiem
Summary: Roxas spends most his time aiming for high grades and just letting life pass him by, now thanks to a stupid bet he's stuck with the happy go lucky Axel for 2 weeks and he's determined not to fall in love
1. the bet

**disclaimer:** I dont own any of the characters mentioned here, and I doubt that will change any time soon.

He was the centre of attention where ever he went

He was the centre of attention where ever he went. The star of the show, the best of the best. People would stop and stare, pretending they knew him, wishing they were him. Of course it wasn't like he tried to attract all the attention. He just knew how to use it to his advantage if needed. And it was kinda fun being admired by random strangers. He wasn't a big celebrity, he'd never been on T.V. a lot of people wouldn't have the slightest clue who he was. But those in the club scene knew him and those were really the only people he cared about. Somehow when he entered a dance floor all eyes became fixed on him. He flowed with such grace out there; he completely owned the area around him. It was almost like the music had been written for his moves, tailored to fit his body perfectly. So what if it was the lifestyle highly frowned upon by society? It was mainly old women who shared these opinions anyway. No, the nightlife was glamorous and full of surprises. It was perfect for Axel. Unlike the day, the boring time when the sun was shining high in the sky. Normally Axel would sleep in late as possible just to avoid most of the morning and sometimes half of the afternoon. But not today unfortunately. His best friend was dragging him out to the library so she could finish her college project. Larxene was one year younger than Axel and they'd met at the local club scene. Unlike Axel however, she had decided to carry on her education. Though she seemed to spend most her time bitching about her deadlines and teachers. Sighing he grabbed his stuff and left his flat and started towards the library.

It was a freaky place, everything was so quiet and it always seemed empty save a few people typing on the computers. That's when Axel saw him. Blonde and blue-eyed. The classic combination of temptation. His dress sense was extremely casual and he was pretty short. Probably a college student due to the huge pile of books next to the computer. His mouth was ever so slightly pouted in concentration, fingers moving rapidly across the keys. Axel wanted him the second he saw him. He was well known for keeping his sexuality a mystery and deep down he wasn't even sure himself what he preferred, all he knew was that he was deeply attracted to this stranger and, not being one to shy away from life, he would do whatever possible to get to know him. he was just considering the best way to approach the boy when someone wrapped their hands over his eyes.

"Guess who" a voice whispered in his ear. Axel pulled the hands away and turned to face his friend. Larxene stood there with her usual cocky grin, hands on hips.

"There you are! I've bee waiting for you in this dusty old place for 15 minutes now, what took you so long?"

"Got lost" she said throwing herself down on a nearby sofa.

"You got lost?"

"Yup"

"Okay whatever. So are you all done here?" Axel asked

"Yeah pretty much, my projects mostly done. I'll finished the rest tomorrow then I spend my days as one big fucking party!" she shouted the last causing looks of disgust from everyone in the area, including the pretty blonde boy. Larxene caught his glare and stuck her middle finger up at him. He scowled and carried on working. Axel used the moment to his advantage

"You know that kid?" he asked causally as he could manage

"What blondie over there? Yeah I know him, he's in my physics class. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. He looks interesting"

Larxene snorted "you want to sleep with him more like"

"Larxene the world doesn't revolve around sex you know" Axel said, hoping she would keep her voice down. Last thing he wanted was for the boy to hear them.

"Yeah yeah, you know that's not true. Anyway, his names Roxas and he's the most unsociable bastard I've ever met." Though she was a tad quieter this time. Axel raised his eyebrows.

"Unsociable?" he asked, though looking over it didn't seem that hard to imagine. The way he was stooped over the screen just screamed 'leave me alone'. Larxene carried on.

"Yeah, he only has one friend. Naminé I think her name is. They're not dating or anything though. He doesn't seem the kind for dating, too busy getting top grades and that kinda shit. God can we go outside please, I'm dying for a cigarette" she moaned, pulling Axel's sleeve to try to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh yeah whatever" he mumbled, his eyes still on the vision in the corner. Larxene noticed straight away and began taking the piss instantly.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it Axel! You want to get in that guys pants don't you! God you're so obvious it hurts sometimes" she cackled. "I would introduce you to him but he hates me so looks like you're screwed boy"

"Please, I could get his number if I wanted it"

"Oh Mr cocky now are we? Well why don't you prove it to me Casanova?" he said, her eyes filled with a challenge.

"What's the condition then?" Axel asked, not being able to resist a good bet.

"£50 says you can't make his go out on 3 dates with you in the next month"

"Phft too easy, make it two weeks and we have a deal"

"You really are full of yourself aren't you? Fine it's your money you want to throw away. Deal"

"Okay but its starting tomorrow okay, I have some planning to do today."

Larxene nodded "Fine I'll give you today off. Hell I'm feeling generous, I'll even tell you that he comes here everyday apart from weekends"

"Do you want to lose your money; you've just taken away half the challenge for me"

"Whatever, I don't think you realise what you've got yourself in for my friend. Now come on before I start getting cigarette withdrawals." She said physically dragging him to the doors this time. Axel stole one last glance at his challenge, who was staring at his screen in despair; something had clearly gone wrong with whatever he was doing.

'Roxas' he thought to himself smiling. It was going to be an interesting 2 weeks


	2. Day 1

**disclaimer:** I dont own any of the characters mentioned here, and I doubt that will change any time soon.

**Axel**

Once again I had to begin my day doing the unthinkable. I had to get up early. Scowling I whacked his alarm clock lazily and settled back down to a few hours more sleep, same as I would any day I was rudely awoken. Then I remembered why I'd set the stupid thing in the first place. I had to get to the library before lunch time or run the risk of missing the blonde cutie. And not only were my desires at stake this time, so was my pride! If I lost the would never hear the end of it from the she devil that also went by the name Larxene. Don't get me wrong, she was my best friend but she was also the biggest bitch I've ever met. She could reduce even the strongest man to tears with a few whispered words. Luckily I'd become immune to her ways over the few years we'd known each other. Plus she was a really good dancer and it was good for someone like me to have people who knew their way round the dance floor with me. No one wants to be stuck dancing next to some giddy school girl who's just snuck into her first club at the age of 16. So any good dancers in the area stuck together like a secret club. It's not like we all got together and made some sort of pact one day, it just kinda happened that way. At the moment there were 12 of us in this little town. We met up at least once a week and just partied all night long. It was a hell of a good life. Still, my mind's wandering again. I really needed to get out of bed but my body didn't seem to ant to work that way. _Come on axel _I said trying to give myself a pep talk _get it over and done with, just leap out of bed and into the shower_. Easier said than done but I managed it. Still my movement was sluggish so I took the only option available to me. Stepping into the shower I turned it onto the coldest setting and awaited my torture. Nothing came out of the shower head for a few seconds causing me to look up. Bad idea. Ice cold water gushed out at disturbing speeds; I could feel every muscle in my body protesting. Finally giving in I turned the water back to hot and relaxed as warm water covered my whole body. After about 5 minutes I got out and started to get ready. It was already 11 so I didn't have time to let my hair dry. I grabbed my smartest looking clothes, tied my hair back and walked out the door. The sun was shining brightly and there were no clouds in the sky. That boosted my confidence ever so slightly. I'm not really a superstitious kind of guy but every time I'd ever been turned down (which was rarely) it had been raining. So I guess I was feeling pretty lucky as I strolled over to the library. It was only a 5 minute walk but I still pulled out my ipod, I craved music wherever I went so even if it was only one songs worth I would take it. Plus things went quicker with a soundtrack. Before I knew it was standing before those huge library doors again. Humming the tune of the song I'd just been listening to I pushed opened the doors and prayed to a god I didn't believe in.

I leaned on a desk casually and looked round. _Please be here, please be here _I prayed silently and yes! There he was same place as yesterday though with even more books this time round. He typed with amazing speed but the way he was jamming the delete key suggested he made a lot of mistakes along the way. Complete opposite of me, who typed slowly but perfectly. Still, opposites attract right? I slid into the chair next to his and tried to remember how to work the computers here. Two seconds later some crazy old crown was behind me.

"Do you have a card for this library?"

I blinked in surprise and dug out my wallet, praying the crappy thing I never used was still in there. I was in luck.

"Yeah sure, it's right here" I said showing her.

"It's out of date" she said simply. I waited for her to carry on but she clearly wasn't going to. She didn't seem intent of leaving either though so I asked what she wanted.

"You're not supposed to use these computers without booking a day in advance" she said in a superior voice. "And you need a valid library card to do so."

Uh oh, I had to think quickly before I got kicked out and missed my chance.

"But I have a huge college deadline up coming up! I know it's against procedures and I completely respect you for keeping sure that this place is run correctly but can't you let me off this one time. I promise I will sort out a new card tomorrow and will book in advance any other time.

She was scowling but I could see I'd sweet talked her enough

"Fine, but don't let it happen again" she snapped turning away abruptly. Beside me I heard quite laughter. Blondie was laughing at me! I heard him mumble something under his breath but it was too faint for me to hear. I was tempted to use that moment to speak to him but I decided to play it cooler than that and sat in silence for 5 minutes. He got up and for a moment I was afraid he was about to leave and I'd missed my chance for the day but he was only stretching slightly, which gave me a perfect opportunity to check him out. Hey I was only human. And it was certainly a sight worth looking at. He was pretty skinny with slightly toned arms and stomach. His hair was a mess which just looked scruffy on most people but on him it looked sexy as hell. Looking him once over told me a lot about him. His clothing suggested he didn't follow any of these boring clichés that seemed to rule to world these days, his body language gave him away as someone who was pretty reserved but fun when they got out of their shell. I was good a reading people. As he went to sit back down he caught my eye for a few seconds. I wanted to hold his gaze so badly but I controlled my self and looked away smirking. It was a simple rouse but it normally worked. You laugh at someone and they demand to know what's so funny. You think of some cheesy chat up line and make them laugh then get their number. However, this Roxas kid didn't seem to want to play the game my way and simply carried on working. New plan time then. Seeing as I had already disguised myself a college student I guess it would be a good idea to keep up the act. I opened a few random intelligent looking programs on my computer and leaned slightly over towards the other desk.

"Hey, can I borrow this? I really need it" I said pointing to a random book on the pile.

He glared at me for a moment before handing the book over. "Sure, but I'm going to need it back soon"

"I'll only need a few minutes" I said, marvelling at the way someone's voice could be almost more attractive than the person in question. This was definitely one of those cases. Now how to get him to talk to me properly. I could be annoying and not give the book back, making him ask for it, but that would give him a bad first impression of me and I didn't want that. I could ask him a question about whatever the book was about, but I had no idea what to ask. I couldn't even pronounce the name of the book let alone have any idea what it's about. And I could hardly ask about it when I just said I needed it, insinuating I had some knowledge of whatever crappy science theory it was about. Maybe I should have taken my chance earlier with the laughter situation. Still luck really was shining down on me today as the crazy old crone returned.

"I'm sorry but your hours up, I'll have to ask you to leave now" I stared at her in dismay, what the hell was she on about.

"Hour, what hour?"

"You're only allowed to use the computers for an hour unless specified when you book one. Seeing as you didn't even take the time to book one then you definitely have to leave. Besides, someone else has that computer booked in half an hour!"

"So let me stay half an hour more"

"No, I'm sorry sir but I've already let you get away with too much. It could cost me my job to let you stay here"

I panicked for a moment, not knowing what to do. "He's been here for over an hour" I said pointing at Roxas.

"Roxas is different. Firstly he booked yesterday for 2 hours and as he comes here every day we know we can trust him. Unlike you sir, who doesn't even have a valid library card"

I knew she wouldn't back down this time so I logged off and readied myself to go. As I'd hoped that satisfied her enough to walk away and go bother some giggling teenagers in the sex ed section. Even better, once again blondie was laughing to himself about what had just transpired. This time I took my chance.

"Something funny Roxas?" I asked leaning in close to him. He looked startled and to my delight reddened slightly. He quickly pulled himself together and looked me in the eye.

"I find it funny seeing someone trying to flirt with Miss Trepe, that's all"

"Flirt! With that old craggy thing!" I replied, trying to hide my happiness. For here on out it would be easy.

"She's only 24!" he replied defensively. She actually did look rather young but I still had the stereotypical old and bossy library assistant image in my head so I'd added 50 years to her age. She was quite pretty to but not my type. Now to wind the boy up a bit.

"Oh sorry, hit a soft spot there didn't I. let me guess, you've got a crush on her and you don't want me marching in on your territory!"

"Do you always talk crap to strangers or is it my lucky day?" he retorted quick as lightning.

"Oh it's definitely your lucky day" I said moving a little closer to him. His eyes narrowed and he backed away slightly. I didn't let it faze me. In fact I think I would move in for the kill straight away instead of wasting my time with boring small talk.

"In fact, so lucky" I continued, looking him straight in the eyes "that I think you just found your soulmate" there, I'd gone in for a risky tactic but I had the feeling it would pull of quite well.

"Sorry but I don't believe in fate" he said slowly and cautiously. He looked like he wanted to get way but I'd backed him into a corner and crazy Miss Trepe was occupied elsewhere.

"Oh that's a shame, because that means you'll lose a bet"

"A bet?" he said frowning.

"Yup, I bet that I can make you fall for me in two weeks" I said holding up two fingers to get across the point. He raised his eyebrows but a small smile played his lips.

"And what do I get if I don't fall for you?" he asked. Just as I'd expected this kid had many hidden sides to him. And here was one right now, the side that just loved being risky and taking up a challenge.

"I'll leave you alone; you'll never see me again apart from random encounters in the street. Even then I'll just walk straight past you." I said, knowing that if I lost I probably wouldn't keep my word, but he didn't have to know that.

"And if you win?" he asked the question I wanted to hear.

"Well isn't that obvious? If I win, I get you" I said huskily, getting as close to him as I possible could.

"And if I don't accept your little game?" he asked, eyes filled with defiance.

"Then I'll follow you whenever I can, wherever I can. You'll never see the end of me. And I can be very annoying when I want to be"

"I could call the police if you did that"

"You could, but you won't will you?" I said. He looked unsure and I knew I had him. I ran my hand over his cheek and gazed into his eyes until he looked away, I could feel his cheek warm under my hand. I quickly pulled away and grinned.

"So, do we have a deal?"

"Well, it's not like I have anything better to do" he shrugged returning to his cool as a cucumber status.

"Good, then let me tell you the rules of my game. I get to arrange the first night out, you do the next and so on."

"Hey! Why do I have to arrange a date when you're the one who wants to woo me?"

"You just said it yourself, you have nothing better to do than play with me." I smiled.

"Fine, but I get to add my own rules. You can't touch me without my say so!" he said smugly. I tried to hide my inner disgust. God this boy was a tease. Didn't he realise that he was asking the impossible of me! Still I could tell by the look in his eyes he wasn't going to back down from that rule and I didn't want to lose this chance.

"Okay okay, no touchy without Roxas' say so" I said. "So, do you want to begin tonight or tomorrow?" I asked

"I have plans for tonight, tomorrow I guess." He said shrugging again. I'd never seen anyone shrug so sexily in my life.

"Meet me here 8 o clock tomorrow night then, don't be late"

**Roxas**

Even as he was saying it he was walking away. Roxas was about to shout after him but realised there was no use. Sighing he walked back over to his desk and carried on typing his stupid physics essay, hardly aware of the world around him.

"Hey you just going to ignore me!" a voice next to him protested. He turned and smiled broadly as he saw his best friend Naminé sitting next to him. She must have arrived when he was busy with Axel. He got back up from his chair and hugged her. She pulled some stuff from her bag, including her trademark sketch book and got to work researching some boring dead artist on wikipedia.

"God I don't know how you can be so good at art Naminé." He said browsing through some new pages in her sketch book. "I can't even draw stick people right" he wasn't exaggerating either. Their heads always looked way too big for their bodies.

"Some of us are just gifted" she said jokily. They sat in silence for a while, the comfortable silence you could only feel with your best friends when you could just daydream and know they were doing exactly the same thing. It was Naminé who broke it.

"So who was that guy you were talking to" she asked, her eyes still fixed on the screen.

"Oh, just some random guy I was talking to" He lied. Naminé saw through him straight away. Roxas groaned at her perceptiveness and began to tell her the whole story, leaving out a few parts like the way he'd blushed when Axel had touched his cheek. Naminé though about everything he had told her for a moment then started to speak.

"So, just don't show up tomorrow" she said simply.

"That won't work; he'll just come find me here the next day"

"Then don't come here?" she said, her eyebrows knotted in confusion. He really didn't want to explain himself to her so he carried on making excuses.

"I need to come here to do my work" he protested weakly.

"You're already weeks ahead of everyone else; one of two days won't hurt. By then he'll have given up trust me." She said. Roxas said nothing but instead looked at his shoes as if they had suddenly become fascinating. Her eyes widened in realisation.

"You want to go don't you!" she cried a bit too loudly and received several looks of annoyance in return.

"Well, kinda" Roxas admitted. Though Axel had seemed obnoxious as hell and he was pretty sure he wouldn't be falling for him anytime soon, Roxas had the feeling that going out with him a few times could be fun. He knew nothing would come from it, but a few free meals out couldn't be that bad could it? And he'd added the no touching rule so he should be safe. Axel looked pretty honest, if not way over confident. Naminé smiled at Roxas and wished him luck for the next few nights, also adding if Axel tried anything she would personally be responsible for the removal of one of too vital body parts. It was always good to have friends. Roxas got up to leave after half an hours more work, saying goodbye to Naminé. He stepped out into the sunlight, shielding his eyes from the bulk of the bright rays that tried to attack his retinas. It was certainly going to be an interesting 2 weeks.


	3. Day 2

Roxas

**Roxas**

If the sun was a person then you just knew that it would be one of those people who everyone hated but admitted were useful. How on earth it managed to find the tiniest crack in the curtains and shine right in Roxas' eyes every morning was beyond him. Hell there was even blinds behind the stupid curtains. He'd long given up with the idea of an alarm clock, who needed one when you had the sun on your side? Grumbling in some made up language to himself; he got out of bed and pulled open the curtains, allowing the sun to completely blind him for a few moments. Then it was time to get ready for college, go to college then come home and do some more college work. Oh the joys of being a college student, every seconds of your life was taken up. But no, that wasn't the plan for tonight. He groaned as he remembered the plans he'd made yesterday. What the hell had he been thinking! This Axel guy was clearly trouble and way to cocky for Roxas' liking. Any other time and Roxas could have said no and went round Naminé's to laugh about the whole thing. But there was something about Axel that made Roxas feel more confident, more daring. There was something extremely fun about bantering with the red head, it was obvious Axel had used the same sort of strategy time and time again but somehow Roxas had fallen for it. A bet over whether someone would fall for you! It was insane. Still at least Roxas was convinced he would win. How could he fall for some spiky haired smooth talker in just two weeks? The next few weeks would probably be a bit of fun and then he could go back to his normal life of studying. After all Axel had promised to leave him alone if he lost. Though the prize if Axel won was a bit worrying, it was pretty clear what he'd meant when he'd simply said he wanted Roxas. But then if Roxas had actually fallen for Axel in the two weeks then surely that wouldn't bother him. Not that he actually thought for one second he would fall for the red head, the idea was just ridiculous. Though he did have to admit he was slightly attracted to him. He'd been keeping his sexuality secret from everyone, even Naminé but he couldn't help it. Axel was one good looking guy.

_But looks doesn't mean love _he thought to himself. So sure he would enjoy the next few nights, though coming up with dates would be annoying. But he would have fun, enjoy the view then return to normal life. What could go wrong?

The local college didn't have a bell so half the students generally came in late. Roxas was one of them. Naminé was not. He could tell by her dreamy gaze that she'd been sitting there for a good 15 minutes day dreaming, just waiting for everyone else to arrive. He slid in the seat next to hers and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Namie" he laughed as she honestly looked startled by his appearance. She lived in a world of her won sometimes.

"Oh hey Roxas" she said with her usual smile. "How was your morning?"

"Same old same old, got woken up by my biggest enemy once again"

She looked puzzled. "The sun" he explained, realising Naminé would have no idea what he was on about.

"Oh right" she said, obviously still confused. "So, all ready for your date tonight?" she used her fingers as quotations marks when saying the word date.

"Haha I guess so, kinda nervous though. I have no idea what he's planning"

"I'm sure it can't be too bad, but be careful Roxas. You didn't really know this guy"

"I know, but hey I can defend myself if he tries anything. I doubt he will though, he didn't seem like the type. Big headed and loud maybe, but his intentions didn't seem terrible."

"Since when have you been such a character judge!" she snapped. Roxas blinked in shock, this wasn't like Naminé. She was usually his best friend and would support him through anything. Maybe she had a point, but he didn't want to back out of his bet now. He didn't doubt Axel's words that he would be followed everywhere. He put his hand lightly on Naminé's shoulder.

"I know what I'm doing may seem stupid, but trust me Namie, I'll be real careful. And there is a big part of me that knows you're right but the other parts just want to a bit more wild for once. So let them have a play around then I promise I'll lock them away for ever." He said jokingly.

"Oh what's this about locking stuff? Do you want me to look after the keys" a familiar voice said. Roxas span and smiled at the new arrivals, Sora his best guy friend and Kairi, the long suffering girlfriend. Sora grabbed the seats in front and carried on talking, his tone bubbly and bright.

"Seriously what are we on about, because if it involves keys I wanna be in on it" he said with a broad grin. For some reason that no one understood Sora had a fascination with keys and collected the things.

"You're such a geek" Kairi groaned, her hand on her forehead.

"Oh if I'm such a geek then why don't you go and find yourself a butch and manly boyfriend"

"Okay then maybe I will! Maybe someone like Cloud, now he's a real man" she said arms folded.

"No don't leave me Kairi" Sora fake cried, flinging himself at her knees. "I'll get all muscular and manly I swear. I'll even but a leather jacket"

"Will you give up your keys?" Kairi asked, already knowing the answer.

"Don't make me chose between the tow of you my love, things aren't looking good on your side." He said grinning as she whacked him slightly over the head. Such displays were common with the two of them, they were the perfect couple. Roxas knew that everyone was secretly hoping he'd start dating Naminé and then everything would be perfect. But he had no attraction to Naminé so that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Plus he had his dates to get through first.

"So anyway, what were you guys talking about?" Sora asked, brushing dirt from his clothes that he had inevitably picked up from the dusty floors.

"Roxas has a date tonight with a stranger" Naminé said plainly before Roxas could even open his mouth.

"Oh cool, what does she look like Roxas?" Kairi asked cheerfully.

Roxas felt his face start to burn up slightly. "Errrr actually it's a he" he said.

"Oh right" Kairi said, trying to hide the surprise in her voice. Sora was not quite as subtle.

"Hey since when have you been gay? I mean not that it's a problem or anything I just want quite expecting it. You don't seem the type to be going out with other guys and…hey Kairi that hurt!" he shouted, rubbing his shin where his girlfriend had kicked it.

"God Sora you can be such an idiot at times" she sighed.

"What did I do?"

"If you don't know I'm not telling you"

"Opposed to if I did know you would tell me, good logic that"

"Sora, shut up"

The brunette sulked and for a while the group sat in silence. It was a disgustingly awkward moment and luckily Naminé had the sense to break it.

"I still don't agree with what you're doing" she started "But good luck anyway"

The others nodded in agreement, telling him to be good and enjoy himself. Roxas smiled; happy he was getting some support after all. 5 minutes later his form teacher Mrs Hartly entered, looking as flustered as ever. She glanced at the clock and sighed.

"Okay all of you, get to class." There was a faint protest from the room as the teacher had only just arrived.

"I was late, now it's time for you first class so get moving!" she shouted, clearly in a bad mood. Roxas and his friends walked out and parted ways as they all had different classes. Roxas tried his hardest to listen through his physics class but his mind kept wandering. Despite himself he was getting really excited for tonight. He just couldn't help but wonder what Axel had planned for their first night out.

His enthusiasm had died slightly by 8:30. It was a good job the weather was nice or Roxas would have gone straight home.

"Don't be late" he muttered to himself, trying to mimic Axels tone. "Should take your own bloody advice." He became aware of a young mother giving him an odd look. Talking to yourself in public was probably best avoided. Stopped people thinking you were crazy. Still it was pretty annoying having to wait for Axel when this whole thing was his idea. He decided to give it 5 more minutes then he would leave.

**Axel**

I was feeling lucky, I had to admit it. Okay so maybe the cut blond guy wouldn't fall at my feet right away but I think by the time two weeks are up he'd be mine. And then that would mean not only do I get the sexy Roxas I also get an extra £50 included. Life couldn't get much sweeter than that. Still I wasn't really sure if Roxas would be ready for tonight. I highly doubted the boy had ever been inside a club before but I had to start somewhere. Needed to train him up if he was going to be my date for the next few days. After all I did have some sort of reputation to uphold and even if the kid was extremely good looking he had to be able to fit in with the people I knew. It was just the rules of life. I grinned as I turned the corner, wondering how easy it would be to corrupt those innocent blue eyes when something whacked straight into my chest. Well, make that someone. Their eyes met mine in an angry glare.

"You're over half an hour late" they hissed. I just stared for a moment. God Roxas was sexy when he was angry.

"Hey haven't you heard of the words fashionably late" I said coolly.

"By 10 minutes maybe! But this is just ridiculous." He scowled.

"Okay kid, I humbly apologise for my lateness. I promise it will never happen again or you have full permission to spank me" I added with a wink. Though it was quickly become apparent that we were from different worlds. To me half an hour late was quite early. I went to put my arm round Roxas to make him feel better but he quickly stepped away.

"Oh no you don't, surely you can't have forgotten our rule already. You aren't allowed to touch me." He said. I frowned; I was hoping he'd have forgotten about that by now.

"Oh excuse me for trying to be a gentleman and take your arm and lead you to our destination." I huffed. Roxas laughed at my efforts.

"You're the least gentleman like person I think I've ever met"

"Know that I know is a lie. That Miss Trepe is surely the least!"

I could see he was laughing despite himself. Maybe if I kept up the humour every now and then he'd forget the rule. Well, I sincerely hoped so at least. Summer was getting closer everyday so the sun was only just beginning to set, giving everything a peaceful glow. Most people found this time to be romantic but I couldn't wait for the sun to get out of the sky and allow the stars to emerge. The sun meant day and day meant boring. So much more seemed to happen under the blanket of night than in the broad daylight.

"So are we going to get going" Roxas asked, his face tilted upwards to the sun giving his features a radiant look. His hair seemed more golden than blonde and his eyes were closed peacefully as if the rays were like a calming lullaby. Okay so maybe the sunlight wasn't so bad after all. He turned to face me expectantly and I suddenly registered that he had asked me a question.

"If you're ready" I shrugged, pulling out my cool act.

"I've been ready since 8, it's you I'm more worried about" he smirked, clearly still pissed but taking it in good humour. I folded my arms and pouted slightly.

"So I was a little late! How was I supposed to know you actually thought meet at 8 meant meet at 8?"

"Your cute face won't work on me" Roxas said. "Keep it up and I might have to cancel our little deal though"

Dammit he had me there. Sure I was confident I could get him to like me easily enough, but even I knew it would take a few nights for it to sink in for him.

"Okay okay, no more lateness tomorrow. I promise" I when he raised an eyebrow of disbelief at me. "Anyway, aren't you slightly curious of where I'm taking you?"

"With someone like you, I'm afraid to ask"

"Awww Roxy, you'll love it I swear. Sure it'll take you some time to get in the spirit and it can be a bit daunting at first but I'll look after you" I grinned at his look of confusion.

"Axel you had better not be taking me to somewhere too weird because I swear if you try anything I will kick and run"

"As if I'd do something like that" Okay so maybe a few weird ideas had crossed my mind when I was planning things but he didn't need to know that. Ignorance was bliss after all. Well, bliss for me at least.

"So where are you taking me?" he asked suspiciously. Not that I could blame him, I'm pretty amazed he's trusted me at all so far. He didn't seem the slutty type to date loads of guys so it was pretty shocking he'd agreed to my game. Maybe I'd quiz him about it later. Still he was looking at me again and I had forgetting to answer him for the second time.

"You and me are going dancing" I said, gauging his reaction. He looked slightly taken aback which was quickly replaced with a frown.

"What kind of dancing?"

"Ballroom dancing." I said sarcastically as I could manage. "Club dancing silly!" Now I wasn't entirely sure but the look of undisguised horror he gave me probably wasn't a very good sign.

"Uh uh, no way. That it not happening. Sorry but there's no way in hell I'm going dancing with you" He said using about 20 'no way' hand gestures for each word.

"Oh but I think you'll find you agreed to our little bet, so you cant back out now." I said, knowing full well that my chances were slowly disappearing. I had to get them back.

"I don't want to go to some seedy nightclub! I'm not even old enough to get in Axel" he protested. Though he didn't seem to want to call the whole thing off. Maybe he really was interested in the bet. Maybe he was just slightly interested in me. And then I took in and realised what he had just said.

"Wait a second, how old are you then?" I asked, suddenly panicking that he was just a really smart 15 year old and I had become a major paedophile.

"I'm 17" he said. I had to try very hard not to shout out in happiness that I hadn't crossed then line just a bit too much. He hadn't looked much younger than 17 anyway but I had been fooled before.

"I know the people who own the club" I said smiling, "I can get you in no problem."

"But I still…" he began to try and complain again but I cut him off.

"Its okay Roxy" I said sympathetically. "I understand. It's completely okay, I wasn't very good at dancing to start with either. It okay to be bad at first though, no ones going to notice you. He glared at me but still didn't break. Clearly attacking his pride wasn't the way forward. Why couldn't he have a huge ego like everyone else?

"I don't dance Axel" He said crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Oh come on!" I pleaded. "Just this one time. You can take me where ever you want tomorrow." I saw his resolve waver slightly and decided to carry on "Please, and if you don't like it it just means you'll be closer to winning the bet than me right?"

"This one time okay?" he said quietly. I nearly grabbed the boy and hugged him hard as I could but I kept it in. He'd just get pissy about the no touching rule.

"Come on then my sweet Roxas, lets go and see exactly how good we look together on the tiles"

--

I finally felt completely relaxed. I was at my element once again. Music blaring from speakers, the bass line sending vibrations though your whole body like a second heart beat. Hundreds of us dancers crammed together tightly moving to the music. The floor was sticky with spilled drinks that cost twice what they were worth but it was so dark you didn't actually see the grime covering them so it was okay. Women danced around trying to get my attention. After all, I was almost some sort of celebrity in this place, Me and a few others were regulars here meaning that people often sought to dance near us to bump up there street cred in a way. I normally didn't mind, who doesn't enjoy being adored. But tonight I could hardly tear my eyes away from the person in front of me. Their body moved perfectly to the beat and even better, seemed to work well with my movements. Still I cant say I was expecting this. I leaned over and spoke directly into their ear so they could hear me over the loud music.

"Hey blondie, I thought you said you couldn't dance". Blue eyes shot up to meet mine and the Axel felt warm breath on his neck as his partner went to reply.

"I never said I couldn't dance" he whispered best he could through the noise. "I just said I didn't" and with that Roxas pulled back and carried on dancing, seemingly unaware of the amazed looks he was getting from people in the surrounding area. Me included.

"I-I'm just going to get us some drinks, come with me?" I shouted. The blonde nodded and followed obediently. We reached the bar and although there was a huge crowd I somehow got served straight away. Oh the perks of being friends with the owner. Tifa, the main bar girl poured our drinks in seconds and suddenly we were on our way again. Not wanting to enter the crowds again with the drinks we hung back a bit and relaxed. Roxas' breathing was heavy, he must have tired himself out with that amazing display.

"So how the hell did you learn to dance like a sex god?" I asked casually. He snorted and coughed as his drink went down the wrong way. After composing himself again he began to speak.

"Uh, my friend Naminé used to make me help her out in her dance routines" he said, his blush visible even in the poor lighting of the place. He really was adorable when he blushed. And when he was angry. And anytime really. Man I wanted him so badly. "I need to use the toilet" he suddenly said. I pointed him in the right direction and stretched out, figuring it would be about time to call it a night soon. His seat was almost instantly replaced by someone else. Well two people in face, a man with a girl on his knees. I groaned inwardly at their appearance.

"Hi Larxene, hi Marluxia."

Larxene smiled wickedly and began talking in that annoying voice of hers.

"So, looks like you're giving me a run for my money after all. One date already" she raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, though how she managed to with the weight of all her make up I'll never know. Marluxia just stayed silent, perving on any scantily dressed women he could find. Larxene slapped him slightly on the knee and turned back to me "So, got off with him yet?" she asked, subtleness never being her key trait.

"No Larxene, I'm not a mega slut like you. I have some standards in life"

"Ha that's a good one" she cackled, lighting up a cigarette. "We all know exactly what you want to do with the cute little blonde boy so don't try and hide it"

"Larxene, you're a bitch, you know that?" I said getting up as I saw Roxas come out of the men's room looking rather lost. It seemed any confidence he'd possessed on the dance floor had vanished.

"Fuck you Axel" she shouted as I walked away. She may be my best friend but god I hated that girl sometimes. Roxas smiled faintly when he saw me.

"Hey, you ready to leave" I asked, knowing that I'd get in his bad books if I made him too sleepy for college the next day. And I wanted to be top of his good books for sure. Then maybe sent back to the bad books later on when things progressed a bit. I felt myself grin wolfishly at my own perverted mind. Roxas just nodded and eyed me suspiciously. Man that kid was untrusting. Really had to sort that problem out, it was so hard to make untrusting people have sex with you. And I really wanted to win the bet, there was something extremely irresistible about this boy. I grabbed his hand and got shoved away instantly. The 3 beers I had bought him hadn't made him forget about his rules it seemed. I would make this work out to my favour soon though. I just had to wait and see what he had planned for me tomorrow. I just hoped it wasn't something boring and cliché.


	4. Day 3

**Disclaimer: **I dont own any of the characters mentioned here, and I doubt that will change any time soon.

**A/N: **I know I'm being really bad by updating this instead of doing all my school work but I can't help it, this is just so much more fun. Major stessed life right now but being mean to Larxene always make me feel better XD. And if you were wondering, Roxas' reaction to the film is purely based on my own. I hate scary films even if they are really good. I'm such a wimp

_Day three_

**Axel**

Finally the weather changed into a true British summer. Rain drops pelted my window like they were desperately trying to get inside and soak me along with all the idiots who rushed around outside trying to get to places in the quickest time possible so they avoided. Still there was nothing more fun than watching stubborn women run past shivering because they were wearing the skimpiest outfits imaginable because they'd spent a fortune on new summer clothes. There were probably more colds going round in summer than the coldest winter months. Even now there was one walking down my street, a belt of denim disguised as a skirt teamed with a bright yellow crop top and knee high boots. Her head was hung low but she seemed to be giving of an aura of hate, as if she would kill the next person who so much as smiled at her. I've always been glad I'd managed to distance myself from girls like that, the ones who thought being a slut was 'cool'. And this one really was a bad case, I didn't know people other than burlesque dancers and punks wore fishnet tights, but here this girl was sporting a rather vile bright pink pair. At least her hair looked naturally blonde instead of the badly done bleach jobs that seemed to be popular for no good reason. Wait, wasn't she walking towards my door? Oh hell no, what could she want here. I felt panic rise up slightly, praying this wasn't some random girl I'd picked up at a drunken party and forgotten about. I debated whether or not to answer the door when s shrill scream came from the over side.

"Axel open the fucking door, it's freezing out here"

Oh god, it was worse than some random girl. Much worse.

"Alright, I'm coming Larxene"

Was it rude to kick a guest straight out of your house into the pouring rain? Probably but lord was I tempted. Larxene was hard enough to deal with in a good mood but when she was in a pissy state of mind it was generally best to hide in the nearest sound proof room and curl up in a corner. Still if I even suggested she make an early departure she'd probably steal an eyeball so I just smiled and tried to figure out why I had this torture.

"So……why are you here again Larx?" I asked nervously.

"Oh so a girl cant come see her friend now?" She snapped, pulling off the slag boots and throwing herself on my sofa. Hopefully this would only be a quick social visit and she'd leave soon.

"Make me some food or something Axel, I fucking starving."

Maybe not then. I went to the fridge, somehow getting bossed about in my own house. Bu I couldn't help it, that girl scared me.

"A beer would be nice too if you have one" She shouted from the front room, above the sound of my T.V which she had obviously decided to turn on. I grabbed some random food from the cupboards and two beers before settling down in the front room, wondering what she wanted to talk about.

"So" she said, eyes fixed on the arguing couple on the Jeremy Kyle show. "Looks like you're doing better on this bet than I predicted"

The bet! For a while I'd actually forgotten about. Still she was right, I'd already had one date with another planned tonight. Looks like the £50 was mine. Still that bet wasn't important anymore. I still had to make Roxas fall for me. Even that couldn't be too hard though. My mind began to wander onto the image of his dancing last night, clothes slightly damp with perspiration, eyes heavy and sexy when my thoughts were shattered by a pregnant women screaming at another guy because he really was the father of her baby. How could people seriously watch these shows? Still Larxene seemed hooked as were most women in the world. Stupid creatures. I get the feeling I'm slowly becoming fully gay, I definitely don't feel attracted to many women anymore. Certainly not ones like Larxene. And why was she glaring at me like that. Oh right, she'd been talking to me.

"Haha I guess I am" I said, really not in the mood for making conversation.

"So what did you do to convince him, offered to split the money 50/50?" she sneered.

"Is it that hard to believe he just went out with me because he instantly fell for my good looks and charm?"

"Yes it is" she said coolly.

"Ouch ego deflation underway" I said jokingly. Man this girl was a bitch, I always did wonder why we were friends.

"Still I guess in any normal situation maybe you could have pulled it off, but not with someone like Roxas" she frowned.

That got my interests up slightly. "What do you mean someone like Roxas?" I asked cautiously, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Well to say he's pretty reserved would be the understatement of the century. I've known him since year 7 and he has never spoken more than 2 words to me. Well I guess he was livelier once but after a few months at school he just seemed to go inside his shell and hide. He's just plain weird, always doing his work, only really talking to Naminé and his other geeky friends, never did bother to learn their names."

I took a minute to soak in everything she'd just said, I could tell instantly Roxas wasn't the most outgoing guy out there but still surely Larxene was exaggerating. If he was that introverted he would never even have spoken to me. Well okay maybe he didn't seem to be jumping at the chance to begin with but he did agree to play my 'game'. Better ask more questions.

"Whose Naminé?" seemed like a good a place to start as any.

Larxene frowned, an expression that seemed right at home on her face. "I already told you this didn't I, she's his best friend. They're not dating but if this was some crappy cliché film they'll end up together one day. I'm sure one of them fancies the other but then I just like my gossip don't I?" she said, one eyebrow raised in self mocking. Still that information was a slight fly in the ointment. If what she said was true then either Roxas had a thing for this Nameenay chick which meant I had to turn him to the good side or this bird had a thing for my boy which meant competition. And girls were bitchy, she might try and delusion his sweet mind with lies about me! I would have to try and resolve this situation at some point. Still it was getting late and I had to start getting ready. My date with Roxas was in 4 hours so it was time to shower. Still I had to get rid of Larxene first. Now how to gently hint that I had things to do and I wanted her to get out.

"Larxene get the hell out of this house, I have more important things to do with my life than chat to you" Well it was straight to the point at least.

"Fine, I'd rather go see Marluxia than spend more time here with you dickhead" she scowled, grabbing her slag boots and storming out. Such a happy girl. Now, time to go make myself look beautiful for the big night. I was still speculating about where I'd be taken tonight. Wonder how good Roxas' imagination was.

**Roxas **

"Naminé! You have got to help me out!" Roxas dashed into class, face flushed red from running.

"Why are you so late?" the blonde asked, a small smile on her face. Roxas glanced at the clock, he knew he had been running a bit behind schedule but he didn't realise he was quite as late as he was. Still who cared if he'd missed 20 minutes of first class, history was easy to catch up on anyway.

"Err I overslept, busy night last night" he laughed, hand itching an invisible spot behind his neck.

"Oh of course! The big date" she said "how was it all then?"

Roxas paused for a moment, unsure how to answer because he was unsure of how he'd enjoyed the night. Well part of him knew what he'd thought, part of him that was screaming out in his mind. Still that part was being pushed back in the vain hope it could be silenced. Sometimes you just couldn't face what you knew you really felt.

"It was….fun" Roxas said eventually. "But that's what I need help with Nam, I need to take him out on a date tonight and I have no idea what to do!"

"Oh. That's what you need help with" Roxas blinked, maybe he was imagining it but it sounded like Naminé's voice was slightly sour just then. But that was stupid, Naminé was the nicest person he knew.

"Yeah, I've never taken anyone out on a date before so I have no idea what to do"

"You took me to prom" she pointed out.

"Well yeah, but that wasn't a date was it, we just went together as friends so you wouldn't have to go with that weird Kadaj kid who kept bugging you"

"Awww you guys are so mean! Kadaj isn't that bad" Kairi piped up having just arrived with Sora.

"What are you talking about Kairi, the guys a freak. All he does is mutter about his mother and gets aggressive with everyone" Sora said wrinkling his nose in distaste. He and Kadaj had never got on and the situation was the same with Roxas. But his slight mental disorders played perfectly on girls heartstrings meaning many would stand up for him. Like Kairi.

"Shut up both of you! Kadaj is really sweet if you give him a chance, and he's not bad looking either, kinda looks like Riku" Kairi folded her arms, a sure sign she wanted to win the argument.

"A bit like! The guys some sort of bloody Riku replica!" Sora exclaimed quickly glancing round to see if the gossipee was around. Luckily he wasn't.

"Sora! For god's sake you are so judgemental sometimes. I bet Kadaj would have been a great date for Nami at the prom, isn't that right" Kairi thumped Sora and turned to Naminé, hoping the blonde girls response would win her the argument.

"Can we stop talking about this please" Naminé hissed, face going bright red. "My love life isn't the topic in question here; Roxas' is so let's get back onto the subject at hand" There was definitely still some bitterness in Naminé's voice, Roxas would have to ask if everything was alright when they were alone again.

"Why are we talking about Roxas? Oh my god yeah, you had your hot date last night" said exclaimed smacking his forehead. "How did it go, did he try anything" the brunette asked, raised eyebrows lowering slightly after being punched by his girlfriend. "For gods sake Kairi will you stop hitting me, you've got anger issues or something. Don't make me leave you because you beat me!" Kairi just rolled her eyes and waited for Roxas to start speaking.

"Oh err, well it wasn't anything major, we just went to a nightclub and…"

"I thought you hated dancing" Naminé squeaked.

"Yeah well I don't hate them; I just chose not to go to them. There are more important things to get done normally. Besides, I could hardly say no without breaking the bet could I?"

"You haven't answered my question" Sora whined. "Did he try anything?"

Roxas felt himself blushing for no apparent reason, hearing Kairi mutter something about Sora being 'such a typical guy sometimes' under her breath. But still, why was he blushing? It's not like anything did happen.

"He tried to grab my hand and that's about it guys, sorry to ruin your gossip" Roxas said, the warm feeling still not leaving his face.

"Boring!" Sora cried. "You have to take him out tonight right? Make sure you come back with some more x rated news tomorrow or I will be highly disappointed."

"Sora I am not going to have sex with some guy just for your entertainment!" Roxas shouted a bit too loudly. Oh god was half the class looking at him now? Yup.

"I didn't say you had to have sex with him! 3rd base if also acceptable" said Sora, nodding as if he was an expert on the subject which everyone knew wasn't true. So everyone took the easiest tactics. They all turned away and ignored him.

"Hey no fair!"

"Shut up key boy" Kairi replied. "Anyway Roxas where are you taking Axel tonight then?"

"Ah that's where I need your help guys. I don't really know what to do" Roxas admitted. He couldn't even plan a date for one night. How he was going to cope the next two weeks was anyone's guess.

"Oh that's what you were talking to Naminé about before Kairi started to play matchmaker with her and Kadaj" Sora said spinning so he was facing the group again.

"Let's not get back onto that" Naminé muttered, still looking a little flushed.

"Yeah leave Naminé alone. We're talking about Roxas now. And I think you should start off somewhere simple like the cinema. You could go see that new resident evil film me and Naminé saw last week. It's really good." Kairi said though Sora quickly butted in.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Firstly, how could you see that film without me!" he said fake crying though giving up when he got no form of sympathy. "and secondly, Roxas hates scary films, he cant deal with them"

"Yes I can" the blonde protested.

"No Roxas, you can't. Remember what happened after you watched the first resident evil film. Oh that's right; you didn't sleep for 2 weeks." Sora said, arms folded.

"I was 14 at the time, I'm 17 now"

"So, bet you'll still be terrified"

"Will not! Okay that's it I am taking Axel to see that film and prove to you that I'm not scared of stupid zombies" Roxas said once again a bit too loud. The class must be getting slightly worried now.

"Fine go see it, its your funeral, then regeneration into a mindless flesh hungry monster" Sora grinned as he deftly dodged the pen aimed at his head. Roxas sighed and picked the pen up, a major disadvantage of using the thing as a missile and began to feel dread creep in. What the hell had he just agreed to do?

Expecting to suffer déjà vu of waiting for 45 minutes again, Roxas didn't show up at the arranged meeting place when he said he would. In fact he waited back 15 minutes before getting there, presuming that would give Axel long enough to get there after Roxas had given him an earful yesterday. He'd presumed wrong. Once again he was sat on a stupid bench waiting for a stupid red head. And it was raining. How fantastic. Not for the first time he questioned why he actually bothered playing Axel's stupid game and putting himself out. Tonight he was wasting a week's wages on a film that was probably going to terrify him. What was it about Axel that made him replace logic with…what was it anyway? Lust? That would seem the most obvious answer but somehow it didn't seem to fit the equation. His eyes were closed as he fell into a day dream though he wasn't quite sure what it was about. Lately his brain seemed separate from the rest of his body. So much so in fact that it took me a good few seconds to register that someone was now sitting next to him. And that person was sitting very close. Much closer than any stranger would dare, or most friends for that matter. Without having to open his eyes he sighed and greeted the newcomer.

"You're late again Axel"

"How did you know it was me blondie! You didn't even look"

"No one else could invade a person bubble quite as well as you do" Roxas retorted before shifting away. "And haven't I told you that touching me is not allowed"

"How does that count as touching. I was sitting next to you in a friendly manner" Axel protested. Roxas opened his eyes and looked at the red head. Oh god, he was pouting.

_Resist the pout Roxas, resist it._

Something that was definitely easier said than done. Man those lips looked so kissable like that. Rapidly pushing those thoughts aside he stood up and beckoned Axel to follow.

"Ooooo where are you taking me then my sweet?" Axel teased, the wicked grin that followed shattering all hopes Roxas had been holding that he was simply imagining the blush that heated his cheeks.

"Come on" he muttered, wishing for the cinema's darkness as cover. "We have to get going or we'll miss the film"

"The film?" Axel raised one eyebrow in puzzlement. Which was quickly changed with horror. "Oh god no Roxie! Don't tell me you've planned a cinema date for us. But that's the most cliché thing in the book! I had such expectations for you; you can't let me down like this now!"

"Shut up for a minute will you. Now correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't it you who dragged me into this stupid dating game, and now you have ago at me for not putting any effort in. Maybe I'll just head off home then and you can find a new victim with more money!" Roxas fumed.

"Oh hell no, you are not leaving this now Roxie. I just thought someone like you could be a bit more imaginative, but it is your planned first date so I'll let it go" Axel said coolly, somehow makings Roxas' anger simmer down. Then it slowly began to reach boiling point again.

"What do you mean 'my first planned date'! How dare you assume I haven't been on any dates before and you're doing me some big favour you son of a.."

"Have you planned a date before?" Axel cut in sharply. Roxas felt himself freeze slightly before bowing his head

"No" he muttered like a sulking schoolboy.

"Then what's the problem. So I have a bad habit of assuming things. Its not like you're without faults, you have an overly short temper for starters."

"Gee thanks" Roxas said, giving in. there was no point arguing. "Is this how you seduce every random guy?"

"Nope, only you my Roxie, only you." Axel said, flicking Roxas on the nose before walking onwards. "Come Roxas, let us depart and watch an overpriced film that probably won't be as good as the reviews say"

"You're going the wrong way you idiot" Roxas called, after Axel got halfway down the street. The red head quickly turned and marched the other way. He seemed pretty unfazeable, Roxas couldn't help smiling and following after him, though always a few steps behind until he stopped doing that freakish marching.

--

"Okay I am never listening to Kairi ever again!" Roxas cried, walking as close to Axel as humanly possible without actually giving the red head any ideas. Which meant he was still a foot away from him obviously.

"Oh come on Roxas, it wasn't that bad" Axel reasoned. "It was actually pretty decent for a video game movie"

"Oh sure it was alright for you, you found the whole thing funny" Roxas shouted, eyes constantly darting around at the shadows that just seemed to appear. Every corner and dark alleyway was just a potential hiding place for hordes of the undead. Sure the night has started off okay. They had arrived and bought some tickets, discovered a shared hate for popcorn and joked around while the trailers were showing. Then the film had started. It wasn't that bad to begin with. Sure the zombies were ugly but it was only one or two out in the open. Even the huge crowds of them weren't that bad. But it was soon revealed that the director of the film clearly had some sort of tension fetish. A stupid group of people had entered a 'deserted' motel and were searching for supplies and for some reason it seemed to take 5 minutes to open every door. And you just _knew_ that eventually they would come across a flesh eater and it would jump out at them. Yet Roxas still was never prepared and ended up watching the rest of the film behind the safety of his jacket. Of course there was the other option. So many times Roxas had glanced up at Axel, who seemed completely unbothered by the tension and fear and spent most the time laughing at any gore on screen. It would be so easy, so comforting to simply grab hold of the older guy and cling on to him for safety. It's not like Axel would protest, Roxas reasoned. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Even at the end when some really twisted mutant thing was only seen as fleeting shadows just waiting to jump out, when Roxas knew that holding on to Axel's arm would stop the nightmares coming tonight, he still couldn't do it. So he sat through the whole film, eye wide in fear, knuckles white from griping the arm rests so tightly. A full 95 minutes of hell. As soon as the ending credits began to roll Roxas grabbed his things and ran out of the cinema into the light. Light was safe. Unfortunately it wasn't light anymore. It was very dark out. Never had passers by seen someone curse the sun's setting so much.

"Okay Roxas, you're clearly terrified of everything around you so why don't you stay round mine tonight? It's pretty close to here." Axel suggested. Roxas felt himself begin to nod when common sense kicked in. Even in the dark his could see the look of hope in Axel's face. He wasn't ready for something like that, no matter how tempting the offer.

"No, I don't live far from here either" he said quickly shaking his head, shocked how close he had been to basically signing over his virginity. As coolly as he acted with Axel he doubted if his hormones could keep themselves in check for a whole night with the guy. Axel could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. Roxas remembered how he'd agreed to almost everything back at the library after just meeting the red head. No, staying the night would never do.

"Fine, well then I better walk you home" Axel said sighing. He began down the road, this time without the comical marching.

"You don't know where I live" Roxas cried after him, although he did seem to be going in the right direction.

"Yes I do!" he shouted back. Frowning Roxas ran to catch up with the red head "I walked you home yesterday remember. Or maybe you'd had a few too many beers, makes you're memory foggy" he said winking. Roxas felt himself go cold. Axel knew where he lived! Could this situation get any more in the red head favour?


	5. Day 4

**Disclaimer: **You all know it by now, nothing belongs to me, the world is unfair ect ect

**A/N:** So far this is the chapter I'm happiest with I think, mainly because I liked the meal scene, I thought it weas cute so I hope you guys do to! And I'm glad from reading some reviews that I am not the only one who hates horror movies, and a few people are guessing where this is all going I think. Hope you'll keep reading guys, I'm really glad you enjoy it

**Axel**

Walking back from Roxas' apartment I had to ask myself why the hell I hadn't tried harder to invite myself in. Sure the death looks from Roxas were slightly off putting but nothing I couldn't deal with. I was a pretty smooth talker after all. Still Roxas was way too moral and even if I did get him somewhere, preferably a bedroom, he would probably end up regretting it the next day and I'd never see him again. Which any other time would have been great, I hate clingy people, but I didn't want a one night stand with the blonde, for the first time in years I was actually aiming for a serious relationship. Or at least becoming friends with special benefits if all else failed. And as tonight would be date number 3 a certain bitchy friend of mine would be owing me some money soon. Though that reminded me, I forgot to probe into this Naminé situation. Not that I was worried, but better safe than sorry. Plus it didn't seem like Roxas trusted me too much yet and if she really did have a thing for him she could easily change his mind about me. If he'd made him mind up about me yet, though that seemed doubtful. Never seen a kid so full of turmoil since Zexion had his emo phase. Well the worst of his emo phase, parts of it were still there, like the purple fringe and tight jeans. How he could dance so well with legs encased in denim I'll never know. But slowly, I think Roxas was starting to like me, even if it was just a little bit. And I could easily work from that, give it time and he'd be mine. I could almost hear Larxene screaming that I was a cocky bastard in my ear. Though maybe she did have a point. Still, that was beside the point and I really didn't have time to be wasted thinking about Larxene. It was time to call my contact for tomorrow so I could work on getting Roxas a bit more corrupted. I checked the time on my phone. It was getting pretty late, almost midnight but that didn't matter. The guy I wanted never seemed to sleep anyway. I went through my contacts and stopped on the L section. I frowned, remembering I didn't have much credit left. He was on a contract phone so I'd make him ring me back instead. The phone seemed to ring for ages before he actually picked up.

"Hi this is Lu…"

"Yeah yeah, don't care just ring me back man" I shouted before hanging up. I waited a good 5 minutes before he actually bothered to redial.

"What took you so long Luxord! Is it really that hard to press redial?"

"No, but it took me a while to decide if you were worth my time, I got more important things to do you know."

"Well this isn't a social call so you can get on with whatever, or whoever, it is you want to do in a minute. I just want to check you booked the place for me" I asked, wondering why I was bothering.

"Would I let you down?"

"Probably"

"I'm hurt Axel, deeply hurt. We're bros! We watch out for each other." He exclaimed, sounding worryingly hurt.

"Okay, I'm sorry Luxord, you are my fellow bro" I sighed.

"You could sound more enthusiastic Axel. I will just go and find a new best friend" he warned me, though whether I could muster the energy to care was the biggest question.

"Look Luxord, I'm tired and want to go home. Did you book the place or not?"

"Of course I did. You have 7 to 10 there though they're will be other people. They just get the normal half an hour slots though"

"That's fine, thanks man I owe you big time for this. Though it worries me that you go there so often that you could arrange this for me. Do they know you by name or something?"

"Yeah, I can't help it if I'm they're best customer. It is a legendary place after all. What did you want it for anyway? Wild party? Wait no that can't be right. You couldn't have a wild party without me." Luxord started to sound suspicious so I figured it would be easiest to tell him the truth.

"Its for a date" I admitted, hearing the gasps of disgust down the line.

"Axel what are you doing! You don't pay this much money for a date! You don't pull this many strings for a date! You pick up people from cheap bars, sleep with them then leave them the next day. That's how you date"

"I happen to like this guy Luxord, and he's not the sort you can pick up at some cheap bar." I said angrily. Roxas had better enjoy tomorrow for all the hassle I was going through.

"So get him real drunk, the sleep with him. The handcuff him to the bed the next day and he's yours for life"

"Err Luxord" dear god was this guy for real "We're not all womanizers like you"

"That's true; you're more of a manizer, phone 5!" And down the line he was probably hitting the phone in a 'phone 5'. It went silent for a minute. "Axel you didn't phone 5 did you. I can't believe you, you never phone 5. You know that's it, you're just one step away from loosing your bro-ness. I have to go before you ruin everything" and with that he hung up. Thank god he'd scored me the place otherwise that insanity would have been worthless. And he had given me a very good idea. Hell, I'd ever stretch to call it legendry.

**Roxas**

"So, let me guess. You were scared out of your mind right?"

"Sora you're so mean, he's not that big a wimp!"

"Oh Kairi, you don't know our Roxas at all do you"

"Just shut up you guys" Roxas moaned, not enjoying being the main talking point of the moment. It was bad enough he barely got any sleep last night, now he had to listen to Sora's chirpiness for the next 20 minutes. God how he hated registration.

"But face it Roxas, I know you and I know that last night you would have been terrified. Even if Kairi and Naminé were fine watching it" You didn't even have to look to know Sora was wearing a huge teasing grin. Sometimes it was all too much to bear.

"Yes I was scared okay! I slept with the light on last night and even know I'm considering all possible escape routes from this room. Now leave me alone" Roxas snapped before burying his head into his folded arms. He could hear the others faintly whispering, clearly about him and what to do. It seemed Naminé was in charge of him today.

"Roxas? What's wrong? You know Sora's just being stupid" she said softly.

"Yeah I know" he said, still not raising his head. "It's not that." Everyone just stood there for a moment without speaking, not sure how to question their stressed friend.

"Well, what is wrong" Sora said at last, breaking the silence and earning angry glares from all girls present. Roxas almost laughed at his friend's lack of comforting skills but figured it would be better to spend the time moping a bit more. Still they were obviously expecting an answer so he would have to humour them.

"I don't know what it is" he admitted, only just realising it was true. "I guess I was a bit freaked last night that Axel knew where I lived. And I think I'm starting to like him and that's freaking me out even more" he said before he could stop himself. Since when did he voice every thought that came into his head? Kairi, the voice of reason stepped in to try and save him.

"He knows where you live? Well that's not that bad; I doubt he'd actually try anything. Sure he seems like a bit of an extrovert but I doubt he has malicious intentions." Was it just his imagination or did Naminé cough something when Kairi said that.

"And the fact you think you're starting to like him, well that's just natural. And it's not a bad thing is it? Sure you might not be totally ready for it but that's the way minds work. At least you don't have to put up with someone confessing their love to you by throwing a rock through your window." She said with a smile. Sora began to protest wildly.

"Hey I only wanted to wake you up! I didn't mean to throw the stones that hard. And it was a romantic gesture. I was going to sing for you"

"And thank god you didn't" Kairi said with a sigh.

"No fair, I'm a good singer. My singing couch Ariel had given me loads of extra lessons for that day aswell" Sora sulked. Roxas saw his chance to change the subject.

"Wait a second. You take singing lessons!"

"I…it's just for…not all the time…" the brunette stammered, leaving the others to laugh at him and leaving Roxas to figure out of you could jump from the window in this room onto the room and safely to the floor. You could never be too careful.

**Axel**

I'd just hung up on the phone to Luxord yet again. As much as it annoyed me having to talk to my 'best friend' I had to just quickly check once again that he had really pulled through for me. And he had amazingly. I still couldn't shake the feeling that it was extremely odd that anyone would go to a place like this enough times to become a loyal customer. Still each to their own weird form of entertainment. My hands picked up the carrier bag I'd carefully placed on the floor when speaking on the phone. I couldn't help but wonder what Roxas would make of the bags contents. Disapprove like hell probably and try to walk away. Not that that would be possible with what I had planned. I glanced at my watch, 5:25pm. For the first time ever this week, and possibly in my whole life, I was early. Only by 5 minutes but it still counted. Maybe Roxas would be late this time and I would get to be the disapproving one. But alas there he was just coming down the road talking to some girls. I frowned wondering why he was with her. Remembering Larxene's description I presumed that one of them was the infamous Naminé but I had no idea who the other was. Not another Love interest for Roxas surely, this was turning into some bad drama. Suddenly another guy came charging up from behind them and put his arm round the non Naminé girl's waist. The others started laughing so the spiky haired new comer must have been the butt of some joke. They all reached the corner before Roxas and my meeting point and the other three went the other way thank god, but not before castings glances at me. I looked away and tried to pretend not to notice them and instead took fascination in the statue I was leaning on, which was probably a good thing as I just realised for the past 5 minutes I'd been leaning my head on our town founders crotch. I quickly tried to move so it didn't look like I had some weird statue fetish, only to have Roxas standing right next to me giving me a look like I was crazy. How the hell did he get here so quietly? I opened my mouth to ask him then decided to quickly change the question.

"Who were those people then?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"Dear lord, don't tell me the great Casanova Axle is jealous I might be pinning after my best friends" Roxas replied, one eyebrow slightly raised in amusement. I had to get the situation back to my favour.

"So assuming Roxas, it pains me. I was actually curious because I like to know things about the people who fall in love with me"

"You know from the way you talk you make it sound like even if I ever did fall for you god forbid" he said holding his hands up, voice dripping with sarcasm think as honey. "But if it ever actually happened it sounds like the love would be unrequited" he folded his arms and it was clear he was being more serious than his voice let on. Still seriousness wasn't my key area so I better try and turn this around again.

"Well Roxas, you're just going to have to make me fall for you then aren't you? You can start tonight if you want" I said. He just smirked and stepped away slightly.

"Anyway, where are you taking me tonight? Please don't tell me it's another night club"

Crap I completely forgot about the date in all the excitement of seeing him.

"Ah well that all depends. Are you a fast eater?" I asked, slightly worried that we'd be too late.

"I can be if I need to be" he said puzzled.

"Great, then come on lets go. We have reservations at my favourite restaurant that started about 10 minutes ago!" I said beckoning him to follow me. Hell if it wasn't for the no touching rule I would have grabbed him and dragged him along with me. I was starving. He just looked at me in shock and stood still however.

"You! You moan at me for taking you to the cinema and not thinking of something more exciting and then go and plan a dinner date! I'm sorry but if you were looking for clichés that ones top of the list" he hissed. Wow that boy had a temper, and wow he looked good angry. Not that I'd notice a thing like that of course.

"Ah you have so little faith. The dinner is the main part of the date, it's just because I'm hungry and I want to know what you look like when you eat. Now come on before they give our table away"

**Roxas**

The second Axel said those words Roxas knew he would struggle to eat a mouthful. He was already self conscious of eating in front of people and knowing Axel was actually going to watch him was his worst nightmare. Still somehow he would have to grin a bear it, telling Axel that would just make him seem weird. Though why was he so worried about the impression he made on the red head. Whatever the reason it would have to be pushed aside because while he had been following Axel in a mindless daze they had arrived at their destination. Roxas looked around at the decoration and guessed the place was Italian. Fantastic, a choice between pasta or pizza, some of the messiest food around. Was it too late to turn and run? Of course it was, he thought getting a sinking feeling as the too handsome waiter led them to a small table in the corner.

"Do you mind if I order for you? I've been here so many times that I know the best meals" Axel asked eagerly.

"Sure go ahead if you want to cross another cliché for the evening" Roxas mumbled though he was secretly glad. The whole menu was flooded with strange Italian words he didn't understand. Axel just laughed and gave the order to a typical stunning waitress. He half expected the cook to be a jolly Old Italian man and the whole family would start shouting a lot in a minute. Luckily that didn't happen but something even worse soon appeared right in front of Roxas. His meal. It was a delicious looking pasta in a bright red sauce. And Roxas had stupid chosen to wear his favourite white shirt tonight. The question wasn't whether he would spill red sauce down a perfect white shirt but more when. He let out a small groan which was heard by his companion.

"What's the matter?" Axel asked, voice actually filled with concern "Don't you like it? Oh god you're vegetarian aren't you and I've just insulted you by offering you meat?" Roxas almost laughed at the panic in Axel's voice, it was edging towards being cute.

"No, I'm sure it lovely! I'm just a really clumsy eater and I'll probably drop it down my shirt or something" he said and could have kicked himself for doing so. Why the hell did he feel the need to revel that! Now Axel would think he was some freaky eater. Now Axel was looking away, obviously not sure what to say to the crazy guy. But then why were his shoulders shaking? Roxas felt all the blood in his body rush to his face as he realised that Axel was laughing at him.

"Oh god Roxas you are just the most adorable creature I have ever met! If you carry on like this I don't think you have to worry about me not falling for you, you'll have to worry about keeping me away from you for more than 5 seconds." Roxas felt himself blush even more, mainly because he was traumatised at what Axel had just said loudly enough for everyone around to hear, yet something inside him fluttered slightly at the words. But that was just because everyone liked to be admired of course. Nothing else at all.

"Here, take this" Axel said handing him his jacket. "Wear it while you eat so you don't stain your shirt"

"But then I'll probably get loads of pasta gloop down your jacket!" Roxas protested. Though part of him was dying to a jacket that Axel had been wearing for, by the worn out look of it, years.

"I don't care, I can just wash it. And you look good in a shirt so I can't have you ruining it. Unless it resulted in you going topless" he said suggestively.

"I'll borrow that jacket now please" Roxas said sharply. Same old Axel after all, a pervert to the grave.

The rest of the meal went by quickly and pleasantly. Once Roxas felt his face return to a normal shade he started to relax and for the first time he and Axel talked properly. For the last two nights they had been in places where talking was either impossible because of the sound system or considered socially unacceptable because others wanted to watch the film. And the more they talked the more interesting Roxas began to find Axel. They were total opposites, Axel liked club music, Roxas was a fan of indie. Axel was a college dropout while Roxas was a straight A student. Yet somehow they got on perfectly. They talked about people they knew, debated over everything and anything and laughed at each others embarrassing tales. Before he knew it, an hour had passed and Axel was looking franticly at the time.

"Are you all done?" he asked Roxas, clearly wanting to go somewhere else. That's when Roxas remembered that Axel had said that there was more to the date.

"Hang on" Roxas quickly drained his drink and smiled at Axel "Okay now I'm ready to go"

Axel paid the bill and lead Roxas outside, the sun only just beginning to set on a warm summers evening.

"So where are we going?" Roxas asked with a grin, really starting to enjoy the evening.

"You'll see" was all Axel said, making Roxas follow him down a back ally. Instantly Roxas began to panic, Axel was going to mug him or rape him or even kill him! Then he himself to stop being stupid, Axel was a nice guy who had even left his jacket to the mercy of Roxas' messy eating. Miraculously Roxas hadn't actually spilt a drop down the jacket. Surely that was a good sign for the rest of the evening. Just as he felt his anxiety fade away Axel quickly grabbed his wrist.

"We're here" he proclaimed looking smug. Roxas was about to mention that Axel still shouldn't be touching him when he looked up and noticed where they were.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me!"

**Axel**

"What are you talking about" I said sweetly, hoping he didn't notice my other surprise just yet.

"Axel, this is a laser quest place"

"Yeah, and this is where were staying until 10. A friend got me a special offer" I said with a wink.

"But this is laser tag. The thing where crazy people run around with fake guns and pretend to shoot each other"

"That's the basic gist of it yeah" I said sighing. How could he not find this interesting?

"And you want me to go in there and join in with the madness with you?" he said, giving off a strong feeling of anti laser tag ism.

"Well it's not like you have much choice" I said grinning and he confused look on his face. He really could be a little slow at times.

"Of course I have a choice, and its saying that I do not want to do this so I think I'll go home now. And I'm not breaking your stupid game rules because I still went to dinner with you"

"Fine" I said, I would have folded my arms if I could have done so without giving the game away. "You try and go home"

"What do you mean try and go home, I'll go home whenever I…Okay when the fuck did you do this you son of a bitch!" he shouted angrily lifting his arm up to show my the hand cuff I'd so skilfully placed upon his wrist.

"That's not important, all that matters is that you're stuck here and you are going to have a good time tonight, I can guarantee it" I said

"You can't lave me like this! I told you that you couldn't touch me without my say so" Roxas protested weakly, but it was obvious he was going to give in. 3 days and I already could tell faint signs from his body language and voice.

"Oh come on, I promise you will enjoy this. And besides, we're not touching are we, just connected. Now come on lets go and show those annoying children how it's done." And I dragged him into the building. A bored looking man was working at the desk handing a group of teenagers some equipment. He glanced up briefly at us before handing me our own stuff.

"Don't you want to know who I am?" I asked, worrying that I'd be charged for all this.

"You're Axel right, Luxord told us to look out for a guy with bright red hair attached to another guy. I think you qualify for that" the guy said before turning back to a worrying looking magazine called N.Y heaven. I shook my head in wonder and started to sort out my gear. Roxas just looked confused so I showed him how to put everything on, though he wouldn't actually let me do it for him, and showed him how to shoot properly before leading him through the steel doors. A mass of neon colours and steel attacked my eyes instantly. Ah yes, it had been a while since I'd come to one of these places. I knew we had a minute before we would become targets so that gave me just enough time to quickly show Roxas all the best places to hide and attack from. Not that he needed to worry, he would be following me regardless. A beeper on our guns told us we were now active targets and the flurry began. Annoying little brats seemed to come from all directions shooting at anyone and everyone. Luckily they were all useless and Axel was a brilliant dodger. Though being attached to Roxas did hinder his movement slightly. An hour passed quickly and soon a new bunch of people had entered while the others all left. Of course me and Roxas had 3 hour in here so we were ready to spring on these newcomers instantly. I dragged him across the room so we could sit behind some steel barrels and discus tactics. Despite everything he had said Roxas really seemed to be enjoying himself.

"How did you become such a good shot?" I asked almost breathlessly. Some of these kids gave a hell of a chase.

"I worked in an arcade all last summer, I got to use the games for free and I spent way to long on the light gun shooters like house of the dead. Gives you a brilliant aim" he replied, quickly popping his head over our safety shield and taking out a 9 year old who instantly started to cry. The final hour drawed near and suddenly we were faced by a very drunk group of men, probably on a stag party. But somehow the alcohol had given them super skills and they actually started to beat us. Back behind our shield I realised that I only had one life left. Roxas still had all of his intact.

"Okay, I'll step out into the open and let them shoot me. You can then take out as many as possible while they're distracted." I said, though the thought of being a sacrifice wasn't too appealing. But if it was for Roxas then I'd do it.

"Uh uh, no way. If we go down we go down together! There's no way I'm condemning my team mate to their deaths like that. We'll make one final charge and see how it goes from there." He said, and I actually felt slightly touched that he felt that way. Then I realise I was being stupid and this was only a game of laser tag so I agreed and together we leapt out from our hiding place. And lost all our lives within 10 seconds. Still we both walked out laughing and the drunk guys seemed happy so all was well in the world. The night outside was pitch black but we found a street light to stand under and say our goodbyes.

"The key Axel?" Roxas said, tapping his foot expectantly. For a minute I had no idea what he was on about but then it clicked. The hand cuffs.

"Ahaha well the thing is, I lost it" I said, not exactly telling the truth. "Guess we'll just have to sleep together tonight" I said hopefully. He grabbed my wrist in response and gave a quick tug. The hand cuff chain snapped easily, it was pretty weak after all. Ah well, you cant blame a guy for trying.

"Goodnight Axel" he said walking away.

"Wait, what about tomorrow" I shouted after him. He frowned then called back while walking away.

"Meet me at the station at 10am. Don't be late or we'll miss the train"

The train, I wondered where he planned on taking me. Maybe we were going to elope, but I highly doubted it. Still I couldn't keep the grin away from my face. I'd just realised something that I doubt my sweet Roxie wanted me to figure out. Oh I was going to be asking questions tomorrow. And I wanted answers.


	6. Day 5

**Disclaimer: **They're not my characters an you all know it ;

**A/N: **If you've been to brighton art gallery before this chapter will make more sense but I think anyone can understand it to be fair so dont panic. But if you're ever in brighton I recomend going, its a great place and alot of fun! There might be a slight gap between this chapter and the next one simply because I've only got a paragraph done and my History coursework is a calling. But dont worry the wait wont be too long (I hope)

**Roxas**

The first thing he had to do when he got home was try and get the rest of the stupid handcuffs off. Luckily the main cuff was just as cheaply made as the chain so after a bit of persuasion with some pliers it snapped in half. Feeling fatigue rake his body he looked at his bedside clock. The numbers 1:38 shore at him in a neon shade of green, when the hell had it got so late? He wanted to grab a quick shower but it was too late. Better idea to catch one in the morning, would wake him up properly aswell, and he got the feeling he would need his mind fully engaged for the day ahead. He had to be careful round Axel, the stupid red head was actually beginning to have a chance of winning his bet. Not that he'd ever admit that to Axel but still, apart from the ridiculous chained laser tag Roxas had really enjoyed the evening. Properly talking to Axel for the first time had revealed that not only was he more than an arrogant cocky idiot, he was actually a great conversationalist and had views on almost everything, including things like politics which Roxas had imagined Axel to have hid from. But it didn't matter, it wasn't like Roxas was going to act like a teenage girl and instantly assume he was in love. In love was a powerful phrase. More likely Roxas just liked Axel and they could go on to become good friends. _With benefits_. Roxas inwardly groaned and fell onto the bed, where the hell had that thought come from. Taking a deep breath he fumbled with his shirt buttons and threw it off. The night was sickenly warm and sticky. He began to pull off his jeans when a mental image of Axel doping it eagerly for him popped into his head.

"It's fine" he muttered to himself. "I'm a teenage boy, we all have thoughts like this sometimes" but he knew that he'd never felt like this before in his life.

"Stupid mind, messing up all the time" he said drowsily. Now would probably be a good time to get to sleep but it was evading him again. The summer nights hardly helped matters, and he had so much on his mind that sleep almost seemed like an unobtainable luxury these days. Plus it was nearly his worst day of the year, and for the life of him he didn't know what to do. Cancelling on Axel was the only option of course but then the red head would demand an explanation that Roxas was not willing to give. Maybe if he cancelled on the day when there was no time for questions to be asked. Yeah that was the best bet. Now that was sorted maybe he could fall asleep, but somehow he doubted it. Life had a habit of being highly unfair.

**Axel**

'_From the depths of my emptiness  
Comes a feeling of inner bliss  
I feel wan-'_

"Y'ello" I murmured sleepily. What kind if idiot phones at 7am.

"Hey Axel, its Luxord here"

Oh, that kind of idiot. I blinked a few times and glanced outside. Because it was the summer the sun had been up for a good hour or so and it took the liberty of blinding me slightly. I flopped my head against my pillows which were unbelievably comfy at this time of morning and made my decision of what to do next.

"Luxord fuck off its too early" and I hung up on him before rolling back to sleep. It lasted 40 seconds before my phone started ringing again.

"Now that's just grand isn't it?" Luxord began to say in one of his hyped up hissy fits. "I put my neck out for you last night so you can have your way with some college boy and I don't even get a thank you the next day"

"Why Luxord, you have such a great grasp on these things don't you" I said, unfortunately my sarcasm was completely ignored

"I know, I've had many years to become world weary after all, being an international businessman and all. But my life achievements, great though they may be, aren't the case in matter right now. What I want to know is if your great plan worked last night."

"Maybe not quite as planned but it still worked out" I said, trying to speed up the conversation so I could sleep again.

"What the hell does that mean? Look did you get laid or not?"

"No"

"Well then your plan obviously failed" Luxord said with all his worldly wisdom. By this time I'd had enough.

"Yeah Luxord you're totally right, goodbye" This time I hung up and switched my phone off. Finally peace entered my life for about 5 minutes. Then the land line started ringing. After 2 minutes non stop ringing I got up and yanked it to my ear.

"Dammit Luxord this better be important or I will shove your stupid laser gun up your..."

"Gee Axel, aren't you a little ray of sunshine in the mornings" A female voice armed with sarcasm replied. "And here I was willing to give you your money"

I blinked in surprise. "Sorry Larx, was expecting you to be someone else"

"So I gathered, still playing nicely with Luxord I see" she said dryly.

"Uh yeah, something like that. Anyway what did you call for?"

"Wondering when you wanted your money, even if you probably cheated to get it" she said matter-o-factly. I blinked in surprise wondering what she was on about. The bet! I'd completely forgotten about it but I had had my 3 dates with Roxas.

"Uh better make it tomorrow Larx" I said glancing up at the clock anxiously. It was nearly 8 and any hopes of getting extra sleep were rapidly disappearing. It took me 30 minutes to walk to the station.

"Hmph well you better come to me, I don't see why I should deliver your money on a silver plate."

"Sure that's fine, gotta go bye" I began my mad rush of trying to find some decent clothes that would be fine in the unpredictable weather. In fact where the hell were we going today? Inside or outside? Damn Roxas' secretive nature. Plus all this outfit panicking was starting to make me feel a bit like a girl. What a great morning this was shaping up to be.

Being the good boy that I was I arrived at the station at 9:55, this being early crap was starting to become regular. Have to try and change that back soon, no one wants to show up to the latest club parties on time. Still this time Roxas was already here before me, innocently reading the paper on a trademark uncomfortable station bench. He hadn't noticed me yet so I casually flopped down next to him. He still didn't notice me, he gaze fixated on whatever fascinating story the paper had decided to share with the world. Trying to be as stealthy as possible I caught a glimpse of what he was reading. The dating section.

"Gee bored of me already" I pouted making him jump out of his skin. He really was oblivious to the world when he was reading.

"Axel" Could you not read over my shoulder please!" he hissed, feisty nature returning at incredible speeds. Not that it bothered me; he had the cutest angry face I'd ever seen on a guy. He folded the paper up and put it in his bags.

"For your information Axel, I was reading them because sometimes you get some really funny ones."

"Sure you were, go on you can be honest. You've gone off me already and want a new loveable sexy dancer to play with" I tried to sniff as convincingly as I could manage. It didn't work; in fact all I received for my troubles was a whack over the head with the latest copy of the metro.

Once I'd made Roxas swear he wouldn't replace me until at least after our 2 weeks together, the train arrived and I decided to press for details of where I was being taken.

"So where are we going?" I considered the outright approach would be the best way to tackle this situation.

"Why don't you wait and see" he said, one eyebrow raised in annoyance. I was about to keep bugging him when the intercom went off.

_This is the southern service to Brighton, calling at Fishersgate, Portslade, Aldrington, Hove and Brighton_

"Oh god of gods Roxie, please tell me we are going to Brighton and not Aldrington" I pleaded.

"Yes we're going to Brighton. What's wrong with Aldrington anyway? My Nan used to live there." He said, watching the scenery whip past outside.

"What wrong with it! What's right with it more like? You know they have regular drive by shootings there" I whispered

"I'm just going to ignore you now okay?" he replied pulling out an Ipod. Okay so maybe the rumours about Aldrington were slightly made up by me and my friends but still. It was a weird place. Though Brighton could be just as bad, I'd only been there a few times myself and that was quite a few years back. I wondered what Roxas had planned for me there.

**Roxas**

The train was quick as ever and pulled in Brighton station about 10:15. The station was having a quite moment but even so there were desperate mothers and huge gangs of teenage gigglers all around, along with a collection of young business men who seemed to be permanently looking upwards at the times tables, preparing to move the second their train pulled in. Just a typical morning in town. They put their tickets through the barriers and walked along in silence, Roxas didn't always trust himself to speak, not when his mind seemed to be elsewhere lately, and Axel was probably trying to think of some perverted thing to do no doubt.

"So where are you taking me then Roxie, some seedy bed and breakfast surely" Sometimes Axel was too predictable for his own good.

"Don't be an idiot or I'll just leave you in Primark. And for the last time stop calling me Roxie."

"But Roxie is so cute on you! And you still haven't answered my question"

"Why don't you wait and bloody see!" Roxas snapped, angrier than intended. Axel didn't even batter an eyelash however and continued in his exasperating fashion.

"Well I highly doubt it'll be as good as my night, I took you to a laser quest place after all."

"You must be kidding me, since when has laser quest been cool?"

"More like when hasn't laser quest been cool?" Axel retorted, though he didn't seem that convinced by his statement.

"Geek. And another thing, I don't appreciate being handcuffed if it's all the same to you."

"Oh you barely gave it a chance, I could teach you to love it you know" Axel purred. "And you looked so good being attached to me, it's a look I could easily get used to"

Roxas picked up his pace considerably.

"Hey you can run away from me yet Roxie! I got you for two weeks remember"

"I know, I've been having nightmares about it every night! It doesn't mean I have to walk next to you though" Roxas began to walk even faster, but he couldn't keep the grin from spreading on his face. Sometimes Axel's carefree attitude to life was contagious. Roxas stopped just as Axel managed to catch up, enjoying the sights around him. This place always had a calm atmosphere that he loved.

"We're here." He said to Axel who was looking around critically.

"You're kidding right? I mean there's nothing here except-"

"There's nothing here except the place we're going, now come on" Roxas almost went to tug at the red heads wrist but stopped himself, knowing all too well the movement would be turned against him within a flash.

"But this is an" Axel began.

"I know what it is, trust me it's not like all the boring ones you normally go to." Roxas tried to sound patient but his voice slightly betrayed him. Axel walked forward uncertainly.

"Well if you say so, but this had better be the best goddamn art gallery ever"

Roxas could feel Axels gaze following him round the whole hall. He obviously wasn't enjoying himself. He couldn't blame him really; the first section of the hall was pretty boring, just a load of furniture with sign posts forbidding you to even breathe on them. A typical art museum. But then shouldn't all art museums be boring when you first step in, to get rid of most people. Only the real art lovers got to explore what was in the next galleries, the fun parts of it all. They stepped into the lift, casing one last glance at the strange half naked African statues.

"Do you come here often then?" Axel asked, his voice has a monotonous ring to it. He was clearly bored already. Still Roxas would make it his goal to prove him wrong.

"Yeah, all the time. Me and Nam used to come here together when we were at secondary school, but now I normally come here by myself when I want to think. Nam's too busy making her own artwork I guess" he said with a small laugh. Why was the lift going so slow?

"You must be here a lot then"

Roxas blinked, not understanding what Axel was on about. He just kept quite until Axel explained himself.

"Well" Axel started "You just seem like someone who's a big thinker, maybe too big for your own good. I mean I don't really care about philosophy and love and all that crap, but you do? Well that's what you seem like to me anyway" Axel quickly added, obviously worried of offending Roxas.

"No you're right I guess. I think everything through too much. It's probably going to be my downfall one day. Okay is this thing stuck or something?" Roxas asked, realising the lift had stopped moving but the doors weren't opening. Axel clearly decided this was the right time to change the mood.

"Shame you're such a deep thinker, people who consider love to be real are so much harder to get drunk and molest under a table." Axel laughed, then his eyes widened. "Wait wait I get it! You knew this lift was going to break down and you wanted some alone time with me in a small space. Well you should have just said! I'd be happy to make out with you anytime Roxie" Roxas clenched his fists, fingernails digging into his palms. _I will not hit the pervert I will not hit the pervert_

"Ha ha you're so funny. Now can we try and find a way out of this lift please?"

"Oh fine, if you insist" Axel said shrugging. He leaned over and pressed a few buttons. The doors opened smoothly to reveal an angry looking mother with a pushchair that was so big it should have been banned from public. Roxas mumbled a sorry and stepped out, Axel right behind, a bit too close behind for comfort.

"Could you give me some space please" he hissed in the red heads ear.

"Sorry, trying to let the nice lady through." Axel said in his normal happy go lucky voice.

"If you knew you had to press that button to open the door, why the hell did you wait so long to do it!?"

"Because that is no fun" Axel said, arms crossed. "Now come on Roxas, show me the great time you promised me."

Roxas couldn't help it, he just couldn't hide the smug feeling when it became evident Axel really was enjoying himself. The red head had been rather loud in his protests after all. Though it was called an art gallery, the place did seem to have a distinct lack of 'art' on the second floor. The little black dress display was just odd. It was simply a room filled with, well black dresses. Roxas found it hard to appreciate it but had been dragged here often by Naminé who gushed about the amazing sewing skills and execution of sequins or something along those lines. It was easier to just nod and agree when she was in that mood. Still Axel seemed worrying captivated but a short low cut number.

"Err Axel; you're not thinking of trying that on are you? Because it would clash with your hair so badly" Roxas joked, Axel simply turned round and gave him a wicked grin.

"Oh I was just wondering what it would look like on you" he said coolly. Roxas tried to hide as a whole group of teenage girls suddenly spun on the spot to face them. As he ran out he heard faint gigglings of 'his face matches the tall ones hair in colour now.' Time to leave the dress section quickly then.

"Please?"

"No"

"Oh come on, pretty please"

"I am not changing my answer no matter how much you beg" said Roxas firmly, getting slightly annoyed by now.

"But it's my birthday soon and it would be the perfect present" Axel moaned.

"It is? Still that doesn't change a thing! I am not going in that thing with you". Roxas had to laugh at Axel's attempt at a cute face but it wouldn't make him budge from his decision. He would not use the stupid kissing booth with Axel. Ever.

"But it's a good idea see!" Axel said pointing to the writing on the side. It was some random drivel about freely showing love in the world. The kissing booth was the newest instalment in the gallery and no one really knew why it had been put there. The idea was disgustingly tacky, go in there with your girlfriend or boyfriend and take a picture of you kissing each other which was then posted on the internet. If that wasn't cheesy then god knows what was.

"Axel no is my final answer now can we please move on"

Axel pouted a bit but reluctantly followed on. Roxas hoped he'd cheer up at the next part, he had been saving the best until last after all.

"Okay Roxas, I know I'm no good at this arty stuff so I'm going to have to ask you a very serious question."

"What is it?" Roxas asked frowning.

"Why do those giant crayons have wigs on?"

"It's called art…I think" Roxas said laughing. "This is the kids room though so who knows" He flopped down onto a chair which was shaped like a hand and relaxed. It was nice to be able to sit down in here for once, normally it was packed with children and tourists but today it was empty because of some random event on the sea front. Axel was wandering round in amazement. Roxas wasn't too shocked though; this room did shock people a bit at first. It was like some sort of artistic wonderland with lollipops as big as your head randomly inside cases and magic mirrors stuck on the walls. It seemed like Axel had discovered the latter.

"Oh my freaking god Roxas! I look like a fucking fat dwarf! I love it"

"Axel try to not swear your head off, little kids come in here all the time" Roxas said without looking up.

"Psh whatever, I'm just teaching them the ways of life" Axel said jumping off the stairs and standing near where Roxas was sitting.

"You're such a good role model after all, your drinking and one night stands just encourage me to do well in life" he rolled his eyes.

"Ah, maybe I just need you to tame me my sweet Roxie" Axel said in a syrupy voice.

"Well that's a shame, looks like you'll be running wild for your whole life"

"Oh so you want me to be wild with you then, because I can do that too. Didn't think you were into that kinda thing though to be fair, but hey I'm game."

Roxas hit Axel over the head lightly with a magazine as he walked past, evoking murmurs of 'S&M' and whips. They were easily ignored though.

"Axel close your eyes for a minute" Roxas said distractedly.

"Whoa I'm not sure a trust you enough for that yet Roxas" Axel said jokingly.

"Ha ha so funny, no seriously close em for 10 seconds and then you have to come and find me."

"You want to play hide and seek?" Axel said with his eyebrows raised "Well okay, if you insist. 10, 9, 8, 7…"

**Axel**

"3, 2, 1. Okay errrr here I come?" It was hard not to be sceptical. One minute Roxas seemed to be some art buff and the next he wanted o play hide and seek? Now there's a juxtaposition you don't see often. Opening my eyes I spun round quickly, expecting to see Roxas instantly. I didn't. The room, for all its bright colours, was empty. He would have run out on me though, no one was that cruel.

"Roxas where the hell are you, if you've gone into another room then that's cheating and you'll have to pay full penalty price" I shouted

"I'm still in here you idiot" a voice called back. It definitely came from inside the room but I couldn't figure out where, there didn't seem to be anywhere it could be coming from, unless….to the side of a room was a large fireplace, easily large enough to climb up. Creeping as slowly as possible I examined the fireplace. I looked up only to be greeted with an ultra bright light attacking my eyes. Maybe not then. Inside the fire place to the left was a small tunnel. At the end of it I could just see a foot poking out. I quickly stepped back and examined the outside. A quick check told me that there wasn't much room inside the tunnel and it ended into a tiny space. It was perfect. Now seemed like the best time to confront Roxas about last night. He couldn't escape with that little room.

"Gee Roxas, wonder where you've gotten to" I shouted before crawling through the tunnel. My inspections were right; Roxas was balled up into a tiny corner with no enough room to stretch out. "Oh Roxie, I didn't think you were that stupid" I said with a faint laugh. He furrowed his brow and then his eyes widened in realisation. He tried to quickly get past but I was blocking the whole tunnel.

"That desperate to get away from me, that's kinda hurtful"

"What do you want Axel, you know the rules right, you can't touch me" He looked really worried now. Dear lord he was paranoid, what did he think I was going to do, rape him? If that was in my mind, and it wasn't, I'd at least pick a less claustrophobic place. But rape was for losers who couldn't get a girl or guy; I found getting the person consent made it more enjoyable. Plus prison really wouldn't suit my lifestyle.

"I'm not gonna do anything to you Roxas" I said amused, "But as we're all cosy in here I just need to ask you one little question"

His shoulders relaxed a little bit "What is it?"

"Ah well, last night as you may remember, I made your night but handcuffing us together"

"How could I forget? Loved every minute of that" he said

"Be as sarcastic as you want, but answer me this; the second the night was over you managed to break the handcuffs. So why didn't you do that in the first place?" He hesitated and I knew I had him. "Don't try and say you didn't know you could break them earlier by the way, because you didn't even try which can only bring me to one conclusion. You liked being with me last night, you had a great time!"

There was a brief interval of silence followed by a begrudging response.

"Okay so maybe it was that bad a night" he shrugged "Now can we get out of here now?"

"Not yet. I think because I showed you such a good time and you are obviously falling for me I deserve a make out session"

Roxas pushed past me and clambered out into the kid's room. He stretched his arms, his tee shirt rising slightly to reveal a tanned stomach and turned to me, grinning.

"I might have had fun, but don't think I'm that easy to woo Axel"

He began walking forward so I followed, slightly amazed, not by his words just then but by the fact when I asked him to kiss me, he looked like he was really considering doing it. Maybe this would work out easier than I thought


	7. Day 6

**Disclaimer: **not mine, love them anyway

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews on this guys, I love everyone I get. So this chapter is very odd for me to write, as you may or may no gather as you read it. If it seems a bit shakey or the sentences are a bit wrong then please forgive me. This wasnt the easiest chapter to write for me but I wanted to try it anyway. I'm sure you'll all figure out why it was hard. I hope you all carry on reading and stick with this. Only 4 more chapters to go! And trust me the next one will be a lot more fun and upbeat than this one. They're hitting the beach :D

_Day 6_

**Roxas**

Faint little raindrops landed on the glass and made their descent to freedom from the glass to the road almost instantly. It was fitting weather, that was sure. It never felt right if it was sunny on days like today. Roxas certainly didn't feel in a very sunny mood, how could he on a day like today? Even smiling made him feel guilty. Of course everyone told him he was being ridiculous, that it was a day of happy memories but it was easy for everyone else to say, it wasn't like it had happened to them. He yawned and got up out of bed, completely exhausted but nothing that a cup of coffee couldn't cure. He pulled on an old pair of jeans and yesterdays shirt, no point dressing up too smart today. He left his hair unstyled and carried on with his yearly ritual. Ignoring all of his stomachs callings for breakfast he sat cross legged on the floor and pulled out an old jewellery box, a simple one that all little girls wanted because it played music when it was opened. Or at least it used to, but it had broken over the last few years. Fiddling with the tricky latch, Roxas popped it open and gazed at the contents. He'd seen it many times before of course but every time it seemed to bring back new memories. A bag of broken glass, malice filled letters, a cracked mirror and some gold rings. Each item had a story behind it, though some he didn't even know himself. Sighing softly he lifted the top part of the box to reveal the cogs and levers which were used to make the music play. They were tiny and tricky to handle so Roxas knew he had no hope of fixing them, but if he pushed and twisted some of the parts it could still play music. He did this for a while, bits if metal cutting into his skin and making a small bead of blood appear on his thumb. He hardly noticed but he felt tears welling up in his eyes. The calming tune of the music box only seemed to make everything so much worse. 5 years since his mother had passed away and still all he could do was cry.

He had to leave quickly, otherwise Axel would show up and ask questions. Roxas was not in a question mood. The red head was supposed to come and pick Roxas up from his flat today for a change, probably hoping to get an invite inside. Well that wasn't going to happen seeing as there wouldn't be anyone inside. He grabbed a jacket and stepped out into the world's bitter embrace, ready to face the world but not at all willing. He felt his mobile vibrating in his back pocket and answered the call that had become ritual.

"Hi Naminé" he said blandly.

"Hey you, how are you holding up?" she asked with a concern filled voice. Oh how he hated the concern filled voices.

"As well as expected I guess, considering everything" he said sarcastically. Normally he would never dream of being so mean to Naminé but everyone bugged him on this day and she was used to it anyway, they went through this conversation every year.

"I'm sorry Roxas." She sighed softly "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No Naminé, I'd rather be alone today thanks" he said before hanging up. Every year she asked if he needed company and every year he didn't. There was little comfort to be found in customs but maybe it did help a little bit. Somehow the day just wouldn't feel right if he didn't have to ignore Naminé's offers, receive more hugs than necessary from Kairi and get given some chocolate from an obviously uncomfortable Sora (because nothing says sorry about the death of your mother like milk tray). And of course there was always the quick talk with his father the next day to see how everything was. Roxas found it easiest to just answer yes and no to most the questions. It was hardly worth the effort anymore. But one thing he hated more than the traditions was something coming along and messing up a routine. Which is why seeing Axel standing on the corner wasn't the thing he really hoped to see today.

There was no way out of it; Axel was walking straight over to him. He'd have to tell the truth, the real reason he was ditching him.

"Hey Roxie" he said cheerfully but looking puzzled "what are you doing here? I thought I was coming to pick you up, all gentlemanly like"

"I can't make it today Axel" Roxas said emotionlessly as possible.

"What, why not? Are you sick? Do you need me to nurse you better?" Axel started to step around Roxas as if he was a doctor examining a patient. "Hmm well you sure don't look sick, and if you were ill I doubt you'd be out in this weather unless you had the doctors. Do you have the doctors because I'll walk you if you want. It is my duty after all"

"I'm not sick Axel, just drop it please. I'll see you tomorrow okay" Roxas said walking away.

"Hey no fair, if you're ditching me don't I at least get an explanation" the red head said, hurt just detectable in his voice.

"It's none of your business Axel" Roxas snapped. Why couldn't he just carry on with his life, why did this idiot complicate everything at any given moment?

"I think it is my business, something's clearly upset you and I won't let my friend wander round upset alone" Axel said stubbornly. Roxas' mind froze for an instant. Did Axel refer to their relationship as friends? Since when had they become friends? Axel was just some horny weirdo who liked betting, he wasn't allowed to invade Roxas' life and becoming something important in it. Who gave him permission to do that?

_You did when you realised you actually like the guy_

The annoying little voice in his head chirped cheerfully. The blonde boy could only gape at Axel before finally gathering his wits again. The traditions were already broken, maybe it was some sort of sign. Not that he believed in that sort of stuff but maybe just this once…

"Come with me" he whispered.

"Come where with you?" Axel asked softly.

"Come visit it with me, come visit my mother's grave with me"

**Axel**

I was shocked to be honest, I guess I didn't expect him to ever ask me something like that. I guess part of me was also kind on honoured. That sounds stupid but true, he trusted me enough to bring me here of all places. Maybe he was finally throwing away his mask. The walk to the hospice was silent which Roxas probably appreciated. It didn't look like he was up for talking much right now. Probably regretted inviting me. Of course I'd leave if he asked me, I wouldn't dare force my way this deep into my life. But he had invited me, he wanted me to sit with him, maybe give him time to allow his brave face to crumble and cry. The hospice garden was peaceful even in the rain, the gardens were blooming with bright flowers and squirrels occasionally ran up and down the trees. To the left was a tiny patch of graves.

"Only patients who had died here could be buried in the gardens" Roxas said quietly "me and my dad both agreed she would have preferred it here than some gloomy old cemetery. She'd always loved the outdoors." He said with a tiny trace of a smile, probably from an old memory of summers in the gardens.

Roxas sat on the bench opposite and gestured for me to sit next to him

"You haven't said 'I'm so sorry for your loss' yet" Roxas said plainly

"Did you want me too?" I asked lightly

"No, I hate that phrase, no one ever means it"

"So, how long ago?" I asked, though I was petrified of upsetting him. Everything about this situation was new to be and I really didn't want to ruin it all by hurting him.

"5 years today, sometimes it feels like longer; sometime it feels like it's only been a few weeks. I've never stopped missing her since day one" I just nodded, what else could I do. I had no idea what to say. Did anyone know? Roxas looked like he didn't even know what to tell himself.

"We were a perfect family" he started slowly, his eyes deliberately avoiding mine. "My parents rarely argued and I was a perfect kid. Sure there were a few problems and we were never rich but we had a nice life. My dad went out to work and my mum stayed at home as a housewife. It worked"

"Sounds like the life we all dream for" I whispered, and I meant it. I wish my childhood had been like that

"It, started to go wrong around my 11th birthday. She was diagnosed with cancer around then, but nothing that wasn't curable. She was going to be fine after a few years" Roxas chose his words carefully,

"But life never goes that way" I said sagely.

"Yeah, it spread to a place they couldn't operate on. It became terminal. They gave her 11 years. I think that was the first time I realised what was really going on. At first she just had that disease that gets cured all the time, but to be given a prediction of her life really bought it all home. She'd miss my whole adult life, that was hard to bare. That was probably the first time I cried about it." I couldn't help it. Hearing him say such terrible things made me want to look after him and never let him get hurt again. I gently entwined my fingers with his and he obviously needed some comfort because he gripped my hand tightly. "Looking back 11 years would have been a dream come true. I would have given anything for those 11 years. Because things went wrong, infections attacked and suddenly we were told 5 years if we were lucky. Somehow that was reduced to 6 months, and finally she'd probably be gone before the new year. She didn't even make Christmas in the end. She loved Christmas; I'd even put all the decorations up for her especially so she could come home and see them." I could see tears in the corners of his eyes but he seemed to be fighting them. I wanted to scream at him to let it all out but I kept quiet

"Life….life dealt you a very bad hand Roxas, the worst it could have ever done. But there was nothing you could have done." I gripped Roxas' hand a little tighter.

"I know that, I just wish I'd had more help, more support you know?

"Didn't you have your family, friends?"

"Hmph, my family are a mess. I already had reason to hate most of them, there's no way I could turn to them for support. And everyone at school just treated me like a glass object from then on. Had to be handled carefully therefore no one really wants to touch it, be near it. I only have a few friends even now and there people I met at college."

"You have me too" I said. Roxas turned and met my eyes, smiling for the first time all day.

"Yeah I guess I do. Thanks for coming here Axel; most people would have fled if I'd asked them."

"Well you know, it was my gentleman duty and all that" I said feeling slightly embarrassed. The blonde was so out of character here, so vulnerable and sad. It made me feel sad in turn.

"You know this hardly counts as one of the bet days does it" he mused

"I guess not" I said, feeling confused.

"I suppose that means that all the rules don't apply today" he said looking meaningfully at our linked hands. I instantly caught on to what he was talking about. My much dreaded no contact rule. I also knew what he was hinting at which made my brain frazzle out for a few seconds. But finally I accepted what I had to do.

There was nothing else I could do.

**Roxas**

Roxas was still shocked when they were sat in a café an hour later. He had basically given Axel permission to do anything, yet he hadn't. All the red head had done was place his arm around his shoulder and held him. They'd just sat there for 5 minutes in the rain, no spoken word exchanged. And it had felt okay. It hadn't felt like a moment of weakness when he buried his head into Axel's jacket and cried. It had felt that for the first time someone actually really cared. And yet all that was going through his mind was how it couldn't last. Depressing, bitter and cynical thoughts still ruled his mind and it just wouldn't go away.

"So what about your dad?" Axel suddenly asked breaking Roxas out of his self pity fest.

"What about him?" he asked puzzled. This seemed kind of sudden.

"Well you said you had no family to support you, but surely you had your dad?"

"Oh yeah I guess so. I mean we've grown apart a lot lately. He got remarried and had a new baby so it got to the stage you actually had to book time with him in advance. We still talk every now and then but I moved out as soon as possible. The house was really sapping my life away"

"What do you mean? Surely it wasn't haunted" he laughed faintly before quieting when he realised what he'd just said. _The basic reaction_, Roxas thought. _Go really quiet when they accidently mention anything to do with death_

"No, I just felt like I didn't fit in there anymore. His new wife already had 3 younger kids and they were just so annoying. I used to dread coming home so I'd make excuses all the time. Eventually I met Naminé and she offered to pay half on the rent of a tiny place with me. That worked for a bit but I just felt odd living with her so I moved once again. Luckily for me my Nan had passed away and left me quite a bit of money. It's just enough to keep up the rent until I quit school and go to uni." Roxas continued to amaze himself. Why did he keep pouring out his life story to this guy. There must be something really special about him. He was about to carry on when his phone started ringing.

"Sorry, I better get that" he apologised to Axel who just nodded and started to read a discarded newspaper.

"Hello" I said not bothering to check who was calling

"Hey Roxas, still okay?" It was Naminé

"Yeah, exactly the same as I was earlier Naminé" he said sighing. She was such a worrier it got annoying at times.

"I'm sorry Roxas, I wish there was more I could do for you" she said sounding genuinely concerned. "I know, I'll come and cook you dinner tonight so you have one less thing to worry about"

"Oh that's okay Nam, I'm eating with Axel I think" Roxas said dismissing the idea "But thanks for the offer, maybe next week. We can catch up or something"

"You're going out with Axel tonight? On today of all days" she said sounding shocked.

"Well no, not quiet. He came with me to the hospice." Roxas knew he'd made a mistake the second the words left his mouth. He could have hit himself for being so stupid. He wasn't going to tell anyone he didn't go out alone today.

"You took Axel with you?" she squeaked "But I've offered to go with you every time and you said you preferred being alone"

"I do prefer…I just ran into him and couldn't…I'm sorry" Roxas couldn't even begin to see how he could make the situation right again. "Look come see me soon and we'll talk about it, I promise! But right now I have to go"

"Roxas wait" she said, Roxas heard some anger in her voice for the first time ever. Regretfully he hung up and walked back to the table. He knew he was in trouble and that it was going to take a lot to sort everything out again but he didn't have time for that. Today was his mum's day and he wouldn't let it get ruined but friend fallouts. They could wait for a day or two.

"Hey, are you okay?" Axel said looking worried. Roxas smiled shyly. Why had this guy been so good to him all day? Why did he look after him after being pushed away all week? He couldn't deny it anymore, he was starting to get some feelings for the red head and thy just kept on growing. Being looked after by him all day had made Roxas feel like he could trust him, so maybe it was time to repay the trust?

"I'm fine" Roxas said smiling. "I have to get my bus soon though so I better get going. He glanced round and saw the bus was just going up to the station to turn around. That gave him about two minutes. He sat in the seat right next to Axel and rested his hand on the red heads shoulder. "Axel, thank you for today. I've…I've never taken anyone there before and maybe that's what I needed. I shoulder to cry on why I'm there"

"It's no problem Roxas, I'll try to be there for you if every you need this shoulder again"

"I look forward to it" Roxas said, suddenly feeling slightly nervous. "There had been one bad point to the day though"

"What's that?" Axel said, seemingly aware of how close they were.

"The odds for me winning the bet have gone right down" Roxas whispered before leaning in and gently brushing his lips across Axel's. There was no exploding fireworks, no sudden grips of passion and lust, but there was a soft taste of a future there, and that's all Roxas needed for now. He got up and ran for his bus leaving a very bemused Axel sitting there touching his lips in disbelief. It as almost comical to see.


	8. Day 7

**disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters mentioned here, and I doubt that will change any time soon.

**A/N: **Okay so I know I havent updated in ages and I am so sorry, school work and college applications just stole all my drive to actually get writing. But it's been way too long, I couldnt even remember my password for this site. As always I love every one of your reviews and seeing that some people were still reading this really got my butt into gear and I finished it. This hopefully answers a question someone asked a little while a go, and there may be a few edits left on grammer as I've had to keep transfering my file from computer to laptop due to crappy internet so bear with me

Hope you enjoy

_Day 7 _

**Roxas**

Looking back, it was probably a bad idea. Actually, probably didn't even come into it, it was a bad idea, no question. Kissing Axel, even for the briefest of seconds had thrown his emotions into turmoil. It just didn't seem right, how could he even think about another man on the day his mother had… it just wasn't the correct way to mourn. Was he a bad person? A sick person? Or just in the same league as thousands of annoying teenage girls who let their hormones control their lives. None of the options seem too desirable though at least the latter held some hope for his redemption. And now his best friend was extremely pissed off with him and had probably told Sora and Kairi that he'd rather spend time with a total stranger than them. Which held some truth. But still, that wasn't what today was about. Today was about remembering, and he'd done his share of that this morning. Now it was time to immerse his brain in some tedious activity until it seemed a reasonable time to go to bed. Grief was bizarre but bearable using his method. Grabbing his college folders he set to work trying to find which class expected the longest essay from him and set to work.

**Axel**

_It was a spur of the moment._

_It was just a comfort thing._

_He was just being friendly._

I repeated these same points over and over until I hated the sound of my own voice. Because I could not for one second let myself believe that there was any meaning to that kiss earlier or I would mystically end up right outside Roxas' door, and he didn't need that on a day like today. Still, I couldn't deny that the idea was very tempting. But I did credit myself with some self control, so all I had to do was find a way to keep myself busy. It was too early to hit the clubs which was my favourite pass time and I had no desire what so ever to visit Larxene. Then again she did owe me my money from the bet, so maybe it wasn't that bad an idea after all. I checked the clock and figured she'd probably be in the library around now so I grabbed my jacket and left my flat, ignoring the overdue rent payments as I went, hoping Larxene's money would be enough to cover them until my bank balance was restored slightly.

The library was filled with college students again. It was easy to tell the first year students from the second years. The first years, like Roxas, looked highly stressed and were all typing away like mad to finish their papers for their numerous classes, wishing they'd picked easier classes. Second year students were much more relaxed, obviously more suited to the work load and had learnt ways to deal with it whilst pissing about at the same time. Larxene was definitely in the latter group, throwing a paper ball at another student who I vaguely recognised from the clubs. I walked over, ignoring the glares of Miss Trepe who obviously held fond memories of our previous encounters. Larxene looked up as I got nearer and scowled.

"Oh its you" she said with narrowed eyes "What the hell do you want?"

"Afternoon to you too Miss Sunshine, glad to see you enjoy my company as much as I do yours. You should know why I'm here anyway; I think you owe me something." I leaned lazily against the desk and gave her my best smile. Not that she was worth the effort but it always paid to be polite. Or something like that.

"Oh right, the money" she dug around in her purse and pulled out some notes. "You earned them I guess, though god knows what that brat sees in you, all I see is an annoying red haired prat"

I couldn't help laughing, she was so bitter when she lost a bet, plus she'd hit the mark pretty well. "Larxene I'm pretty sure that's what he sees me for too, yet somehow you're both talking to me so I must hold some sort of charm to you" she snorted rudely in reply. "Oh come on, like you'd say no" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Be serious Axel, I'd rather sleep with Luxord"

"Ouch, that was a low blow woman! You're such a cruel bitch"

"Looks like I must have some charm too if you're still here" she smirked

"Hell no, I am out of here now, I only wanted my money and Miss Trepe is giving me the evil eye again." I held my hands up and began to back away but Larxene suddenly looked serious and beckoned me back. Normally I'd give her a rude gesture and continue leaving but her expression made me curious. Plus it was still really early and I had nothing better to do.

"I have to ask, why is Naminé glaring at you like you're the anti Christ or something?" I glanced round swiftly and saw that she was right. Naminé looked away when I caught her gaze but it was clear from the final fleeting glare that she really didn't like me. I paused and wondered why; I hadn't done anything to her had I? Still maybe…

"I bet she's jealous! Best friends always get like that don't they, I'm stealing Roxie from her and she's all upset because he loves me"

The look Larxene gave me was close to pity which I thought was pretty rude, but she'd just given me my money so I let it slide.

"I'm sure that's it Mr Charm, now get the hell out of here, I've got to finish this politics essay or my teacher will go apeshit on me"

"See you then, hope you've learnt not to bet against me from now on" I grinned at her then left. The sun was still up but looked like it desperately wanted to surrender over the horizon. It seemed like a good time to start getting ready to go out, but somehow I didn't feel like it anymore. I used to live for dancing, going out every night, but since Roxas came along it all seemed kind of…pointless. For some unexplainable reason I'd rather spend my time having him push me away than being the star of the room with a group of strangers. Everything about my life just seemed odd at the moment, all messed up. I sighed and turned to go back home, deciding to stay in and plan my day out tomorrow than dance until I was kicked out.

* * *

I woke the next day full of apprehension. After yesterday I had no idea what to expect, plus it as my day to plan the date and I was starting to worry that my idea wasn't too great after all. It was pretty different to my normal days out but it was something I really enjoyed doing. Especially when I needed to think. But maybe Roxas wouldn't appreciate it; maybe he'd think something weird was going on. I glanced at the clock, willing the minutes to go by faster so I could at least get the day over and done with. I gave in and sat down, chuckling to myself. Since when was I so nervous about a date with some good looking guy? Me, Mr Ice cool, champion of seducing both men and women was getting all worked up over some teenager when there were thousands of other people more willing I could find every night. Something told me this crush was becoming a bit over the top and I'd have to watch myself before I fell too deeply, something I'd only done once before, and that had ended in tears to say the least. But that didn't change the fact I was still at a loss of what to do. Luckily my stomach gave me the answer by making some really freaky noises. Thinking back I couldn't quite remember the last time I ate, but I knew it would hardly gain me a doctor's approval. I had little appetite but I went to make myself breakfast simply to stop my stomach from embarrassing me when I was out today. Unfortunately I was out of most normal food products due to my terrible shopping skills so I spent quite a while trying to find something that wasn't rotten or simply disgusted me, why I bought mushrooms when I've always hated the things is beyond me, must have been a really good offer. I finally tracked down some soup and set it to heat, not really relishing the prospect of minestrone at 9am. Still, taught me not to go shopping only when everything else had taken a green tinge. I dumped my bowl in the sink, completely intending to wash it up along with all the other old cups and plates that'd been waiting on that promise for quite a while. I really needed to sort my life out some day, but right now I had to rush as I had somehow gone from being way to early to running a little bit late. Time just wasn't my friend most days.

**Roxas**

Roxas let out a sigh or relief when he saw he was first to arrive. He refused to ask himself why this made him happy because then his mind would just answer with stupid points like the fact it gave him time to think over yesterdays events. No matter how many times he tried to tell himself his kiss had held no meaning past a friendly thank you he knew deep inside that he was lying to himself. And not very convincingly either. Although Axel had started off as a major pain Roxas really was starting to like him now, maybe a bit too much. In his heart he knew even that was a lie, that he'd gone way beyond having a small crush on the older boy. But he'd always be skilled at lying to himself, even managing to convince himself he was happy with life. Somehow in his clouded state of mind he didn't notice Axel arrive until the red head tapped him on the shoulder. As usual he was full of impish grins and annoying jokes, but today there was something else hidden behind his eyes, uncertainness followed every innuendo fuelled sentence. Roxas knew it wasn't just his imagination over reacting. _"He wants to know if it meant anything, he knows the kiss was out of character, but he's scared of hurting me because he knew it was a tough day for me"_. Although he'd known the truth along he still felt bitter about it, just another person who treated him differently due to his past.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he almost didn't notice that they'd arrived at their destination. Well if you could call it that.

"Um Axel, not sure if you've noticed or not, but there's nothing here" Roxas looked round to see if he'd missed something, but he was right, they were in the middle of a field that connected to a huge forest, the bus stop they'd just gotten off at the only sign of humanity he could see.

"What are you talking about Roxie?" Axel gave him a strange look before indicating the whole dense area around them. "Of course there's something here, there's a whole forest full of nature to explore"

"Did you hit your head or something?" Roxas asked raising an eyebrow, this wasn't what he'd been expecting at all.

"Gee Roxas, I'm hurt. Can't I be a tree hugger as well as a dance floor demon?" Axel put on a pout that was fake Roxas had to laugh.

"Most people couldn't, but obviously you have to be different" Roxas stretched out, being cramped up on the bus for an hour was not his idea of fun. "So your weird personality aside, why are we here, great tree climbing epic?" he joked, already feeling more relaxed. Okay so they were in the middle of some abandoned place and only Axel knew where they were, so the warning bells should have been ringing, but he still trusted Axel so it would hopefully be okay.

"Well, I thought we could just sit up on this hill I know and, you know, talk. About stuff" Was Roxas imaging it or was Axel blushing. Though it was unbelievably mean he had to take this chance to tease him as payback for all the times Axel had taken the piss out of his height.

"Oh, I see. So you couldn't think of anything interesting to do then?" Roxas said, raising his eyebrows. He swallowed a laugh as he saw Axel go an even deeper red and began to mumble something. "What's that, can't hear you? And if you wanted to talk why come out here, why not in some warm café somewhere I wont get dirt all over my clothes?"

"I just thought…it's quieter out here and you know. We can go back if you want" Axel's eyes didn't leave the floor and Roxas felt utterly wicked. He put the red head out of his misery.

"Axel I'm only mucking about, this is a nice idea and talking, talking would be good. I barely know anything about your life, and I have to admit you've sparked some curiosity." Axel looked up and for a moment look genuinely elated that Roxas actually liked the idea. Then that impish smile came back and his confidence returned in a second.

"Well I'm glad you like it Roxie, it's way too much hassle to try and drag you through the woods, though if you're still against the idea of talking I can think of other things for us to do out here"

"In your dreams Axel, now show me this hill before I change my mind and get the next bus out of here."

There was quite a bit of walking to be done, mostly in silence, until they reached their destination. Roxas had to admit Axel had picked a good spot; the forests surrounding them were beautiful if not slightly sinister. They were the kind of place interesting things happened, secrets were shared, promised made and broken. Then again it just could be a collection of trees with nothing interesting about them at all. His cynical side kept repeating that but the small child inside himself was convinced that there were fairies nests in the trees instead of bird's nests. Sometimes his inner child was just damn strange.

"What are you thinking about" Axel suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh, oh nothing, just my daydreaming about weird stuff. Hey are we nearly there?"

Axel nodded and pointed to a pathway "Just around that corner and up a small hill and we'll be there."

"Oh good, I'm getting tired" Somehow the conversation had become really difficult to uphold. He felt almost sort of nervous about what they were going to talk about for reasons he couldn't understand. How bad could it be after all?

"Well here we are, my secret get away" Axel said with a small smile on his lips. Roxas looked around and understood why Axel had bought him here. They were on top of a small hill that over looked the whole forest. All you could see for miles were lush forests and green fields, even though they hadn't travelled too far he could see no sign of the huge city they both called their homes.

"It's, amazing…and kinda weird" Roxas breathed. Axel smirked in amusement.

"Well it's nice to have the chance to get away, even if it is just for one day. And people seem less reluctant to show their true selves out here. The lack of technology to help make decisions helps." Axel seemed to be in his own world now, expressing his own beliefs even though they held no relevance.

"Are you saying I don't act myself around you?" Roxas asked cautiously, trying to understand what Axel was saying.

"Oh no, you may possibly be the most guarded person I've ever met and ridiculously stubborn, but you are who you are, you don't try to hide it. I'm more worried about myself"

"Okay you're really losing me here, you trust me to be myself but you don't trust yourself to be yourself because of television or something like that?" Roxas felt really confused, this deep attitude was not what he'd come to expect from the red head. Axel just started to laugh.

"Something like that, I don't know I can't even follow it myself, guess I'll never be a great philosopher" he stretched out and sat down on the grass, indicated for Roxas to sit next to him. "I just thought I should tell you some stuff about myself, you know as you said so much yesterday."

"Oh right, well that's okay then I guess, do I get to ask whatever questions I want?"

"Sure, I'm throwing myself to the lions today" Axel said, the usual glint to his eyes returning.

"Okay, now I don't know where to start. I guess there's one thing I've been really curious about. Do you have a job?"

Axel looked surprised for a moment then relaxed; it looked like he'd been expecting worse. "Gee I give you a chance to uncover my deepest secrets and you ask about my income, no I don't have a job at the moment"

"That's what I thought, so then where do you get all your money from, you're hardly some broke unemployed bum are you?" Roxas frowned; he'd been thinking about this for a few days now and couldn't think of any decent answers. Apart from that bizarre bank heist theory but that was just a bit too far fetched.

"Hmmmm do you want the basic answer or should I start from the beginning?" Axel seemed to ponder the question and it was clear he wasn't asking it to Roxas. "If you wanted the super edited version then the answer is my grandmother is a bitch, but I'm sure that won't satisfy your curiosity so I'll go into more depth, just for you.

"My grandmother is a very proud woman and extremely old fashioned in her ways. She refuses to get a television and don't even mention computers near her. All of this makes her unbearable as hell as it is, but lucky old me, she's also highly religious. Not that there's anything wrong in being religious, but people like my grandmother don't use it to see good in the world, only to scorn those who go against the teachings. She was a bitter old woman, and she'll stand by her beliefs until the end. My cousin committed suicide a few years a go and she refused to go to the funeral because he took his own life which is like the ultimate sin. She also wasted no time phoning his mother to tell her that her son would burn in hell and he'd condemned himself to eternal damnation."

Roxas couldn't keep the belief out of his eyes. "But that's, that's so unfair. They just lost their child and she says that. How could anyone be so heartless?"

"Yeah she's an old witch alright. Anyway when I was a teenager my grandpa died. He was a quite man who lived contently enough, though always under his wife's thumb. There was obviously no love left in the marriage but of course divorce was out of the question. He was a rich man however, a lot richer than any of us had realised. He left his….charming, wife a lot of money, enough to keep her happy until she too passed away. If she had the capability to be happy of course. Now my grandmother had always hated me simply because I hadn't been baptised, and when she found out about one of my personal preferences in life, she wasn't exactly pleased. She screeched that I was living in sin and would burn even more than my cousin. Like I said, she was a very proud woman and didn't want her friends to find out she had a gay grandson, so we made a deal. Since she never uses any of her money, she gives me a large amount each month for me to live off, and I in return must never step foot near he again and live in the horror that I will one day be going to hell. That answer your question?"

Roxas couldn't think of anything to say. If anyone else had told that tale Roxas would have found it impossible to believe, but something in Axel's eyes showed a great deal of truth. And he could think of nothing to do but gently wrap his arms around the older boys lanky frame, even though he was fully aware of the possible consequences. Still seemed like the right thing to do.

"Hey what did I do to deserve this honour! Not that I'm complaining or anything but I'd be careful if I were you, I might start enjoying this and tell you more sob stories"

"It just, it doesn't seem fair what you've told me. How can anyone harbour that much hate and prejudice?" Roxas knew it was probably a good time to let go of Axel but couldn't quite bring himself to do it.

"It's an unfair world, but honestly that old bat doesn't bother me. If that's how she wants to live then fine but I won't let her drag me down with her. My life has so much more freedom than she's ever known, and I'm happy with it" There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice though. It was well hidden but Roxas caught it, he'd heard it in his own voice thousands of times. Still he decided to leave it for now; he was too comfortable to move right now. Without realising it he'd pulled himself even closer to Axel, his arms twisted even further around his waist. Still he ignored all the warnings and just lay there, hoping he could just stay there but knowing that wasn't possible.

**Axel**

My whole body was stiff as I could make it. I didn't dare move in fear of what I'd do. I didn't tell my story just to get some sympathy, though it was an added bonus, but Roxas still had his arms around me and it was slowly driving me crazy. I'd dreamt of how this would feel for ages, hell I'd dreamt of a lot more than this happening but now I couldn't do anything. My brain was fried and I was scared to make a move in case I ruined the moment. His arms were warm and seemed to fit perfectly around my waist; his head leaned softly against my chest. I wondered if he realised how close he was, how intimate this looked. Probably not, knowing him. This was just a friendly thing to him, a way of showing he felt sorry for me. But just like yesterday I had no desire to take it further, it felt wrong to take advantage of him even though my whole body yearned to do so. When did I become so bloody moral, it wasn't like me at all. But somehow this stubborn, annoying little blonde had made me feel vulnerable for the first time in years. I almost missed the days of drinking every night and going to clubs, but not quite. Although Roxas was clearly not sure what he wanted there were a few moments like this which gave me hope, that let me carry on pursuing him innocently. It wasn't just a sex thing anymore, though I definitely wouldn't turn it down. Hell if that was all I wanted I'd just get him drunk and leave the next morning. But now I wanted more, I wanted to be able to curl up with him like we were now and watch a movie, joke about stupid pointless things, and be there for each other when things were getting rough. God I might even love the kid, in fact that was an almost certainty. So here I was, the boy I loved holding me while I sat there still as a stone like a good little martyr. Heh, maybe they'll make a me a saint for being so good, that would piss my grandmother off so much it'd all be worth it. St Axel had a certain ring to it after all, and god knows I had the patience of a saint right this minute. Roxas shifted slightly and looked up at me with those innocent blue eyes.

"Are you okay, you haven't said anything in ages?"

I tried to jolt my mind back into gear "Yeah, just thinking about stuff. So anymore questions?"

He frowned "A few more, but they can wait if you want to carry on with your daydreams" he teased.

"Well they were pretty good day dreams, but I'll make an exception for you" My acting normal guise was going pretty well.

"Okay then. I think I have three more. First ones connected to the first question. Why do you accept that woman's money, why not just cut her out of your life? That's what I'd do."

"Yeah, that's what most people would do, and I'm sure that's what she was hoping for. Don't you see, she'd love that more than anything in the world. Not only would she not have to pay money, she'd get rid of her problem at the same time. It's much more fun to steal her money and hint that I may one day show up and ruin her perfect reputation."

He looked puzzled for a second though I know he saw my logic. "That's fair enough I guess." He fell silent.

"Hey where's the next question?" I looked at him and noticed he was blushing like mad. He finally detached himself from me and buried his head in his hands. "Whoa! Now I really want to know what you're gonna ask."

Still blushing he mumbled "It's nothing; really it's a pointless question."

"Pointless questions are the best kind, ask it anyway" I prompted him, there was no way he was getting away with not asking such a seemingly embarrassing question.

"Well, are you… man I don't know how to ask, do I have to" he caught my stare and saw that I wasn't going to let him off. "Are you, are you a virgin?" he cringed at the word so badly that I would have laughed if his question hadn't thrown me. He really did ask the strangest things.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked quietly, trying to sooth his embarrassment.

"Yes…no…I don't know, I'm just being overly curious" he wouldn't look at me, instead gazing at the trees ahead.

"I think you pretty much know the answer, no I'm not. It's never meant anything to me, just a way of passing time really" he looked at me at last, eyes full of shock. This wasn't going well. "I mean, with the right person it's something really special, I just haven't met the right person yet" _Until now _I added silently to myself.

I gave him a minute to compose himself and lose some of the colour from his cheeks. He sat up quickly and asked the last question.

"Are you happy?"

I frowned "What do you mean? This very second?" he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"No, are you happy with your life, the way you live?" unlike with the last question, his eyes never left mine, his gaze was strong and I knew he wasn't playing about.

"Of course I'm happy, what's not to love" I said without much conviction. He just nodded to himself and smiled.

"I knew you'd say something like that. Now do me a favour. Go home and think about it, really think hard as your one track mind will allow, and get back to me with your answer."

"Well if you insist, but there won't be much difference"

"Whatever you say, but promise me you'll do it and not just say you did to shut me up." His eyes were fully serious.

"Okay, I promise."

"Good, hey it's getting dark, we should be getting back!" he said and I found he was right, we must have been here longer than I realised. I led him back through the forest and sat next to him on the bus ride home but we barely spoke. When we reached his stop he gently put his arm on my shoulder.

"Don't forget your promise" he said quietly then got off the bus and began walking towards his flat.

Was I happy with my life? What the hell was that about?


	9. Day 8

**Disclaimer: awww you all know it guys, I dont own any of them**

**A/N: **I'm not sure about this chapter but I'm happy it's done. I think it's pretty good but the ending didnt quite word itself the way I wanted. But still DRAMA TIME. I think there's going to be 2 chapters after this though I may extend it. Thanks for all the nice reviews guys, they really make me happy. I'm going through such a busy time lately with only 4 weeks left of school plus exams so I'm really busy. Hope you all enjoy it ^-^

**Day 8**

**Axel**

_Are you happy? Happy with your life, the way you live?_

Damn that stupid question. It just wouldn't leave my mind. When I'd promised to think about it, I was lying through my teeth. But suddenly my conscience decides to show up and repeatedly push the words through my head. It was a stupid question as well. Of course I was happy. My life was simple and sweet, I got money for doing nothing but living in sin and I got to spend my nights clubbing. Not that I'd been doing much of that lately, my evenings had been pretty busy planning dates or going on them. I could have gone out when I got home last night; I even had a few phone calls from people to see if I was free. I just wasn't in the mood though. I knew as soon as I stepped in there I just wish I was with Roxas. I'd rather do something ridiculously boring with him than have a wild night out on the town. I'd fallen deep and there was no lifeboat in sight. Laughing to myself and how sad I was becoming I tried to find something to do until I got some form of message from Roxas. I knew I wouldn't see him until the evening today because he had a full fun packed day of college so I was at a loss of what to do. I was never even usually awake at this time of day so I didn't know how to spend it. I tried flicking through the television channels to see if there was anything fascinating but it was just pointless chat shows. God how did people get through the day? Oh right, they had jobs. Maybe I should get one. It wasn't like I needed the money, but it would give me something to do at least. I pondered over possible career opportunities for a while, not realising that my phone was bleeping like mad, trying to alert me that I had a text message. I flipped it up lazily. Pretending to myself that my heart did not flip over when I saw it was from Roxas, I opened it.

_Meet me where we had out first date, 8pm tonight_

_Have your answer ready_

Huh, where was the first date again? That was…I thought back and remembered it was my turn first night, so I took him to my favourite club. But why would he want to go there again, far as I could tell he hated clubbing. I frowned and thought back, but I was right with the location. Weird. Still I could hardly turn down an invitation like that, or more like you'd have to tie me down to keep me away. My eyes drifted down to the end of the message. That stupid happiness thing again! Well I'd clear that up tonight as well, giving him exactly the same answer as yesterday. Because I was happy, I've always been happy.

So why did that not sound very convincing in my head?

**Roxas**

"Hey you! Seems like we haven't spoken in ages" Kairi beamed enthusiastically as Roxas sat in his usual spot.

"Yeah, we were gonna send out a search party, I was all ready to lead and everything" Sora nodded, bringing on eye rolling all around him. Roxas grinned and relaxed, his friends might not always take life seriously but they were a lot of fun to be with

"Sora if you led a search party we'd have to organise another one to bring you back" Roxas smiled at Sora's face as he tried so hard to think of a come back.

"Yeah well…maybe you better save your search parties to save yourself and...YOUR FAT" Sora somehow managed to splutter a useless insult out.

"Ooooo burn! Keep them up Sora and I'll lose all my self esteem"

Sora sighed in defeat and laid his head on Kairi's shoulder "Sometimes I think you guys only let me hang round with you so you can bully me"

Kairi petted his head and nodded in agreement. "We do sweetie, we do. But could you bear to leave us now?"

"How have your dates been going" Naminé suddenly piped up, causing everyone to quickly hide their surprise. Naminé was generally a quite person and she'd gotten even worse lately. She rarely ever started conversations, preferring to just add a few words of input to someone else's. Kairi smiled and suddenly all eyes were on Roxas.

"Yeah Roxas, we haven't heard about them in ages. Still going well I gather, or did he get so annoying you killed him and been hiding out for a bit?" the others laughed.

"It's been going great actually, really great" he felt his face flush slightly. Unfortunately being perceptive as she was, Kairi noticed.

"You really like him don't you?" she asked softly, though there was no judgement in her voice. Roxas could only nod, keeping his eyes to the floor.

"I was actually thinking, tonight I might tell him…I might tell him that he's won the bet" Roxas forced himself to look up at his friends. He felt so embarrassed it was untrue but they'd probably find out somehow anyway.

"The bet? But what does he get if wins this supposed bet….Oh!" Kairi looked at Roxas in shock, his face, a nice shade of beetroot, gave away the answer. "Are you sure Roxas, that's not small deal?"

Roxas took a deep breath, he'd been asking himself the same question for a while now. "I…I think so. I know he seems like a jerk who would just move on, but these last 2 days, I can't explain it, it's like there's two sides to him. But he wont admit to that. If I can make him, then yeah I think I'm ready"

Both Sora and Naminé looked confused. "I don't get it, what does Axel win again? Oww Kairi what is your problem!" he rubbed his shin where she had kicked it. She just sighed and turned back to Roxas.

"If you really think that, then I'll support you in your decision" she smiled at him and Roxas once again thanked the lord he had such a genuine friend. She paused for a moment. "But…if anything goes wrong, which I highly doubt of course, then don't hesitate to call okay? And play it safe you know"

Roxas was about to reply that he hadn't lost his sense quite that badly but he was interrupted by a gasp. Naminé had obviously just figured out what Roxas was planning, she looked even paler than usual.

"I… have to hand in my art work, I just remembered and I…" she didn't finish her sentence, instead running off, but not before everyone could see the traces of tears in her eyes.

"Crap, sorry guys, I have to go find her" Roxas said apologetically to the others. Kairi just nodded in concern.

"Go quickly, she's probably near the gardens. Be nice to her Roxas" he just nodded and sprinted off in the same direction Naminé went, he could just make out the rest of Sora and Kairi's conversation.

"Wait, I'm really confused, I still don't get this bet thing and why is Naminé crying?"

"How the hell did you even get the grades to get into college? Think about it, what Naminé told us."

Somehow that triggered something in Sora's mind. "Oh…oh!"

"Well done, about time. Now lets go find you some keys to play with"

"So that's why Naminé..."

Roxas couldn't hear anymore, he was too far away. He was left wondering what Naminé had been telling them when he wasn't there.

He found her where the others had said she'd be, curled up in the gardens sobbing. She was surrounded by white roses, adding to her paleness. She looked so fragile sitting there, head in her arms, that Roxas had to dig deep to find the courage to go and see her. It was like handling a beautiful piece of china, one slight trip and it would shatter.

"Nam? Naminé it's me. I'm guessing from your reaction we need to talk huh?"

She looked up, her blue eyes sparkling with tears. He'd never seen her so unhappy before. She looked anywhere but his eyes, she was never good at looking him in the eyes.

"Naminé? Just tell me what's the matter? I mean I have an idea but….come on help me out here." Still she remained silence; it looked like he was going to have to do most the talking for now.

"Okay, so let me see. I guess you don't like Axel right? I know he seems like an idiot but trust me, there's a lot of good in him aswell. If you got to know him you'd probably get on really well with him." Roxas knew that was a lie, Axel and Naminé couldn't be more different if they tried and their personalities just didn't seem like they'd fit together. "Or maybe it's because I don't have much time for you guys anymore. Is that it Nam because I swear I'll try harder from now on! God that's gotta be part of hasn't it, I'm such a dick! I'm so sorry but you have to say something or I'll-"

"You really like him don't you?" Roxas nearly jumped when Naminé finally spoke, but quickly gathered his wits. This had to be progress. She gulped back some tears and carried on.

"You want to be with him, think of him all the time. Am I right?" Roxas could only nod dumbly, not sure where this was going. "You want to be…his boyfriend? His lover? I don't know the right way of saying it" This time she met his eyes squarely, a pleading was hidden behind them. Roxas could only softly whisper in agreement and watch on in agony as a wailing sob broke through his best friends lips.

"Naminé! What is it? I don't understand, I thought you'd at least be a bit happy for me! Why won't you answer me? Why wont you tell me what's wrong?" Roxas begged desperately.

"Oh Roxas, are you really such a fool!" she said quietly. Roxas felt his anger begin to rise, this wasn't getting ridiculous.

"Well yes I obviously fucking am Nam because I don't have the slightest fucking clue what's going on" he felt awful for swearing at her but it was a bad habit of his when he became angry. He needed to cool down. Taking a deep breath he tried appealing to her one last time. "Naminé, I can't spend all day here. Please, just tell me what's wrong or tell me to leave because otherwise I'm through with this."

She buried her head in her hands and mumbled something to faint to hear.

"What was that Naminé, I can't hear you"

Her head shot up and she glared at him, pure malice filled her eyes. "Why can't you understand, why are you such an idiot?"

"I'm an idiot for not being psychic now? What is your problem?"

She took a deep breath and spilled out what had been so obvious from the start. "I love you." Her whisper was so faint that Roxas would have missed it had he not been right next to her.

"Oh…I have been an idiot haven't I?" And he truly meant it. Looking back now it was so painstakingly obvious, the answer was always right in front of him and he just never bothered to look. "I…I mean you…Naminé I'm sorry"

To his surprise she smiled ever so slightly. "It's okay Roxas; I knew you'd never notice until I told you. For such a smart guy you're pretty dumb sometimes."

"But, since when? And why" Roxas couldn't help feeling bemused. Sure this should have been really clear to anyone with a brain but still the news had come as a shock to him. Maybe he really was stupid. Naminé just shrugged, clearly a little more relaxed.

"It started off as a crush when we were younger and it just grew and grew, I thought it would go away but it didn't, no matter how hard I tried to make it. And when Axel came along I tried so hard to be happy for you, I really did. But turns out I'm an extremely jealous person so I did the sensible thing and sulked like a 6 year old, and as for why" she paused slightly "Well maybe you've never noticed before but Roxas you're actually an extremely good looking and interesting guy. I'm sure you haven't even noticed that half the girls here have had a thing for you at least once"

Roxas just sat their in silence; it really was time to pay more attention to the people around him. But still, he was one of the most desirable guys in the school? Surely that couldn't be true. His hair was always an unruly mess and he wasn't exactly Mr Extrovert. The last of the blossom from the trees was begin to shake lose making the two friends look like they were in a snow globe. Roxas absent mindedly caught some in his hand and let the wind take it again.

"Roxas, is there really know hope for me? Is Axel really what you want?" Naminé suddenly look intensely sad again. Roxas didn't answer straight away, the right words were evading him right now.

"Don't answer, not just let. Let me elude myself for one second longer." Roxas was about to tell her that he couldn't let her live with false hopes but she beat him to the punch. Cautiously she stepped forward and gently pressed his lips to his. Roxas didn't know what to expect, but there was nothing. No fireworks, no butterflies, not even a feeling of revulsion. Just nothing. Yet right then he knew that if it was Axel killing him his head would be fizzing in joy. He suddenly yearned for the red heads lips, to find out what he tasted like. He also knew that he had to tell Naminé the truth, that there would never be a hope for them while Axel was around. Yet he couldn't bear to push her away, to cause any unnecessary cruelty. She was the sweetest girl he knew, but he couldn't make himself love her. She finally pulled away and looked up at him smiling, but he could see from her eyes that she knew the truth.

"I'm sorry Naminé" he said, unable to offer any other words. She sunk to the floor slowly, more in acceptance than anything else.

"I understand, I think I knew from the start but, but I couldn't just give up like that." Roxas sat down next to her and stared at the blue sky above. She gently rested her head on his shoulder and he held her, not like lovers would, but like a parent would hold their child.

"Do you think if Axel never showed up I would have had a chance?"

"I really don't know Naminé, maybe but, I'm not sure if we were ever meant to be together, something's just aren't meant to happen."

Even as he spoke the words out loud Roxas knew he was right, Naminé would always be his best friend, but nothing more. They were simply both to quiet. They needed someone loud to bring them out. If they were together they'd fade away to easily, becoming living shadows. And still he couldn't keep the excitement of seeing Axel out of his mind. If he'd been paying more attention instead of fantasising maybe he'd have heard the footsteps walking quickly away from the gardens, but he remained in obvious bliss for a while longer.

**Axel**

Still trying to find a way to waste my morning was driving me crazy. What the hell was there to do with life? I wearily eyed the dust covered playstation next to my TV but put that idea out of my head straight away. I'd never gotten on well with the damn thing, didn't see the point of spending hours pretending to be a soldier. If you were that desperate go join the army. And anything involving magic deserved to be wiped from the planet. Pointless drivel. I put some music on my stereo and just lay back on my couch. If I was lucky I'd just fall asleep again. Though it seems like this wasn't my lucky day. There was nothing left for it. It was time to play with the random article button on wikipedia. The ultimate cure for extreme boredom. Yet somehow all the articles reminded me or Roxas. Some boring old guy reminded me that Roxas liked boring old guys because he studied history; I wanted to tell him anything funny I found out. Even when a film page came up I wondered if he'd seen it and if not would he like it. I couldn't help but wonder if I 'had it bad' for Roxas, I'd certainly never felt this way about anyone before. Actually I'd never had a proper relationship before but that was beyond the point. The point of the moment was I was bored, and it was getting tedious. That could be the reason I ran for the phone the second it began to ring, though I like to think I managed to keep a few shreds of dignity, or at least I did until I tripped over the hoover. Still no one was here to see so everything was okay. I picked up the receiver, not sure who would be calling but not really caring.

"Hey Axel, it's Larxene. I have a free period so come meet me okay?" Oh joys, just who I wanted to talk to, Little Miss Sunshine.

"I'm busy Larxene, can't I see you tomorrow?"

"No, now. I have something to tell you, it's important."

Normally I would have replied that she classed running out of eyeliner important but it wasn't like I had anything better to do. So I gave in and asked where to meet here. The bloody library again. I'd been there more in the last month than most o my life. Books never were my thing.

The sky was overcast as if the sun just couldn't be bothered too much power behind its shine. So much for the heat wave weather forecasters had been promising all week, at this rate it was going to rain tomorrow. Looks like I would have to plan my next date to be somewhere warm and dry. My bed was always an option. I laughed the thought away, like I'd be so lucky. Then again, things had been going pretty well lately. But it was never worth getting my hopes up, Roxas was a hard person to read, I knew I'd have a tough ride with him from the beginning. And yet I just couldn't resist him, he was just so different. The main problem with making friends with people from the club scene was they were all pretty similar. Hell it was like being best friends with yourself, fine at first but gets boring if you have everything in common. My mind distracted I almost missed the couple walking near me on the pavement. They looked oddly familiar, I'm sure I'd seen them somewhere before. The girl, a fresh faced student with wine red hair, looked up at me in surprise then smiled faintly in my direction. Okay I must know them from somewhere, as the boy was looking at me as if scrutinising me. Or he was until his girlfriend elbowed him. I suddenly remembered. They were Roxas' friends, Kairi and Zola or something. Oh wait maybe it was Sora. Well it didn't matter; I just smiled and nodded at them to be polite. They seemed nice enough, unlike that blonde bird Naminé. There was a girl who had issues. Was I supposed to stop and talk with them, did we have to act friendly because we had a mutual acquaintance? I was really new to this game. Luckily they just walked past, the girl giving me a faint wave. I'm sure we'd meet properly one day, or I hoped so. After all Roxas would have to let me meet his friends one day if we were still together, if we were ever together. I climbed the steps to the library hoping Miss Trepe was working there today. I couldn't see her but she seemed like the sort to hide in corners and jump out at teenagers trying to sneak in a grope session between studying. Larxene was in her usual spot, doing nothing when she should be studying. She gave me her evil witch smile, a sure sign she had something she was dying to tell me. She always was a lover of gossip, while I generally only believed the solid facts.

"So what do you need to tell me so badly?" I got straight to the point.

"What, don't I get a hello?" she gave me an innocent look.

"Only nice people get hellos and you haven't fit in that category since the age of 6, so what's up?"

She looked around nervously, that wasn't like her at all. "I think we might wanna go outside before I tell you"

I shrugged, not really caring why. Maybe it was some incriminating photos of Luxord, though they weren't exactly a rarity. Get the guy drunk and he's willing to put on any type of female clothing, though I wasn't sure the drink was even necessary. I mean I wasn't one to judge, if people wanted to be like that there was their choice. And I've never seen any man walk as well as he does in stilettos. Or any women for that matter. We stepped outside; the sky had darkened and threatened to bring that rain closer and closer. Mind you there would probably be a lightning storm with Larxene around, certainly matched her usual temperament. Larxene stopped and turned to face me.

"Okay, before you scream at me and have a hissy fit I just want you to know I wish I didn't have to tell you this. But I'm your friend and I won't have you hurt so I'm telling you know."

"What are you on about? Larxene I have better things to be doing, I have to go out tonight and-"

"I saw Roxas and Naminé kissing in the college gardens"

Anger welled up inside my body, how dare she trying and ruin everything for me.

"I don't believe you" I said, my voice was almost a hiss.

"Believe what you want you bastard, I'm just trying to help"

"Where the fuck is you're proof Larxene?"

Larxene just waved her phone at me triumphantly "Photographic evidence enough for you?" I glared at her but grabbed the phone all the same. Maybe before then I'd been kidding myself but this really did prove everything she was telling me. I sunk down into a chair in defeat. Amazing how a happy little bubble could pop with one little prick. Because there was no denying it, even without the picture it was clear she was telling the truth. Because there was no sympathy in those eyes, no comfort. If there was one thing Larxene adored it was ruining people's happiness. She thrived on breaking up relationships and making people hate each other. The picture of Roxas and Naminé locking lips was still staring up at me. It was grainy and pixelated but only an idiot couldn't understand what it meant. Hollywood had won again; the two lifelong best friends got together leaving everyone else to suffer. How could you do this to me Roxas? How could you lead me to believe that there was a chance, that something good could really happen? You made me want to change myself then threw it in my face. Then I began to feel furious. How dare he? How dare he fucking lead me on like that? I threw the phone to the side in my anger, ignoring Larxene's yelps of protest. She retrieved the phone and put one hand on my shoulder.

"Look Axel, I know this hard for you and all but come on, its only one guy. Some stupid snot nosed student at that. I've already phone Luxord and he's arranged a huge night out for us. Trust me by the end of it all you'll be so pissed you won't even remember his name"

I knew all she was trying to was help in her own sick way but a turmoil was attacking my body. I should run to him, ask him why, find out if maybe there was a mistake. It didn't have to be over yet, relationships had suffered worse in the past and gone on. We could sort anything out. Yet even as I tried to convince myself a sinking feeling hit my stomach. Sure that was all well and true for relationships that had lasted years, but we didn't even have a relationship. We were getting there, but never reached breaking point. There was no point trying to save that which never existed in the first place.

"Alright Larxene, fuck him, lets go dancing."

**Roxas**

He'd never been so nervous before. Kairi and Sora had visited him before he left to see what had happened with Naminé, and they both agreed he'd taken the right course of action. They wished him luck for tonight; though Roxas got a feeling he'd need a lot more luck than that to calm his nerves. The club entrance was right in front of him, beckoning, if only he could find the courage to step through. He had no idea what to do when he got in there, after this afternoon all he really wanted to do was run in and kiss Axel as if his life depended on it. But that didn't seem right; he'd have to put his hormones on hold for a moment. After all he was still waiting for Axel's answer. Because he knew that Axel wasn't happy no matter how hard he tried to hide it, and Roxas wanted to help him. He wanted to stand by his side and fix his life, but he could only help him if he could admit he needed to be helped. Swallowing all his nerves he walked through the doorway with high hopes and confidence. He left five minutes later with no self esteem and his hopes in tatters around his feet.

The memory wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried to sleep. Roxas replayed the scene yet again, trying to figure out what had happened. He had glanced around the dance floor looking for Axel, trying to keep a stupid smile off his lips. He found him soon enough, in fact he was almost impossible to miss. He was in the centre of the floor, huge crowds around him. But the crowds only consisted of women, and Axel hardly seemed to be fending them off. Roxas had frozen for a moment, trying to find an explanation. Of course he knew this was what Axel was like in clubs, but this was the old Axel, not his Axel. Not that Axel he was falling for. This Axel was whispering in the ears of these women seductively and inviting them back to his apartment for a night of fun. Roxas suddenly felt vulnerable in the crowds and wanted nothing more than to get out of this club, the space around him seemed less and less every second. Maybe if he just went outside and got some air, maybe he would come back in and everything would be normal. Axel would be waiting at the sides with that damn cocky grin of his and would try his usual lines to make Roxas lose his resolve. But as he walked past the crowds to the exit Axel looked up and saw Roxas. Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds. Yet Roxas didn't know it was possible to fill a stare with that much venom. Not knowing what he was really doing, Roxas left the club and leapt on the first bus home. His happy little plan was over. He'd been a sucker and fallen in love with someone who he could never have, it was so obvious that they were too different, yet they'd been foolish enough to try. And it seemed Axel had broken free of the spell straight away, leaving Roxas to stay awake all night, hoping the pain would be gone tomorrow.


	10. Day 9

**A/N- **Oh yes, we have exceeded 6000 words on one chapter! It is a happy day. A few different elements in this chapter that I'm sure you'll notice. All I can say is sorry to anyone who likes Naminé but she really annoys me. I feel so British right now, this chapter was writing while drinking many cups of tea and day dreaming about milkyways. Thanks for the many reviews I got last chapter, as you can see I'm updating a lot quicker again. Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

**Day 9**

**Axel**

Something was not right. I'm sure it's not possible to experience such pain at every little sound without receiving a fatal head wound. Focusing solely on the task I had ahead of me I blocked out everything else. I felt the strain attack my brain like mad, every muscle in my body told me to give up and just accept my fate. But I could never lose the fight so easily, I was made of stronger stuff. Ignoring my body's protests I carried on, regardless of the consequences. I fought so hard that I was almost shocked when I won. I feeling of overwhelming victory rushed over me. I had done it! Now, that's one eye open, time to work on the second one.

When I finally managed to get out of bed, both eyes opened, I checked my bedside mirror. Though my eyes were still struggling to stay open I gave my face a one over. I looked awful but there were no hideous head wounds on sight. Looks like I was just suffering a killer hangover. What the hell had Roxas been giving me last night? And in a burst my memory returned to me, and it did not help my headache. Or my mood for that matter. Because I wasn't with Roxas last night was I? I was with my so called best friends, drinking my pain away. It was all clearer now, the photo Larxene had shown me, agreeing to a night out, those damn shots people kept buying me. The reflection in the mirror did not too pleased with me. Is it possible to disapprove of yourself, because that's how I felt. Why was I such an idiot? I repeated that to myself again and again until I suddenly shouted at the top of my lungs, causing my neighbours to bang on the walls and my head to spin in agony. I should have spoken to Roxas, at least tried to sort things out. Instead I'd stood him up, how was I going to explain that one. I knew there was something I was forgetting, there had to be. Let's see, we started off at our favourite club and were straight on the strong stuff. Then we moved on to somewhere else and downed a few shots and Larxene started dancing on the tables. Then we were kicked out of there, Luxord swapped his shoes with some blonde bird, I had a few more shots and we kind of wandered into another club. It was becoming clearer now, I had a crowd of girls around me, I was telling them about my sweet pad and then….oh shit. And then I saw Roxas. And I glared at him. And he looked at me with those damn blue eyes and looked like he wanted to cry and hit me simultaneously. Just picturing his face told me what I really didn't want to accept. Whatever we had between us had broken and I'd made sure it could never be fixed. God I'm a fucking idiot.

**Roxas**

It was way too late to call, she'd probably been asleep for hours. Roxas looked at the clock, 2am. No one in their right minds would want a phone call this time of night. But she had promised, and Roxas couldn't face just sitting alone all night. He grasped his phone and jammed in the numbers quickly before the guilt kicked in. After a few moments the phone was picked up and there was a lazy answer.

"Hey Kairi it's Roxas. I know it's really late but I was wondering-"

"I'll be right there"

It was lucky they lived so close to each other, she had joked after she arrived 5 minutes later. After all anyone who saw her would have been slightly bemused as to why she was walking the streets at night in her pyjamas with a bottle of coke and some Milky Ways under her arm. She swore the caffeine in the coke would help he see things a bit clearer, however no explanation was given for the Milky Ways other than they helped with anything. Roxas wasn't so sure about this but he picked up his third one anyway. Maybe they couldn't save his emotional state but they sure did taste good.

"So, there are a few explanations for this I guess" Kairi mused "Unfortunately there aren't many good ones. I mean he either decided he wanted to be a jerk and go of with some girls instead of you, stood you up and just happened to be in that place at that time, got drunk before he arrived and forgot how to act like a human being, or other"

Roxas just nodded, he'd pretty much covered all of them himself "It could be any of them, but I'm pretty sure he was very drunk. He's always claimed to be an amazing dancer but he was all other the place last night."

"I don't get it, why would he do this to you right now, when everything was going so well. I've never spoken to him but from what you said yesterday everything seemed to be going great."

"It was, that's why I don't get it. I guess I was just being naïve or something." Roxas sighed, since Kairi arrived 2 hours ago they'd already managed to rationalize everything and Roxas didn't feel quite as bad anymore. He didn't want to lose Axel, the thought of it hurt like hell. But he hadn't wanted to lose his mum either. Since that day he had become stronger, found it easier to walk away from people. It never stopped hurting, but life was for living and you couldn't spend every minute in regret. You could never stop missing people, never stop caring, but you could move on and, if they were truly lost to you, you could do the one thing they could no longer do in their memory. You could live. And if you were lucky, you could hope that that those close to you could look on and feel proud. Kairi just smiled, sometimes she knew him too well, she could tell when he was thinking about his mum instantly. Somehow since college had started he'd grown closer to her and drifted away from Naminé. Right now he was just glad to have a good friend, because a good friend would always be there, even if it meant waking at stupid hours of the morning.

"I just hope you can be happy Roxas, if anyone deserves it then it's you"

"I was, I just need to find a way to get it back"

When Roxas woke up it was around noon, though he couldn't remember falling asleep. Kairi was still sleeping in his armchair so he left her and made some tea. They'd been talking for a long time last night and now he was no longer upset that Axel had betrayed him. He was angry, and didn't really want to see that stupid cocky face ever again but eventually that would fade and he'd just feel nothing. While the kettle began to boil he text Sora to let him know where Kairi was in case he panicked and began a rescue mission. Kairi walked in the kitchen, rubbing her eyes but smiling at him.

"Got any plans for today?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah, got a huge deadline coming up soon, so I'm in the library all day working away."

"You should get your own computer; it must be annoying to always go to the library"

Roxas just shrugged "I don't mind it there, its quiet and I always get half price because I used to work there"

"Makes sense I guess, well have fun. The fair's on later and Sora just has to go on every ride or the small child in him will surely wither and die, and we don't want that." Roxas laughed as Kairi rolled her eyes, she may act like she found Sora annoying but it was clear that she really cared about him.

"I'm sure you'll love it, who doesn't love over priced candy floss and painful rides"

"Always, enjoy your essays" she grinned and went upstairs to get dressed. 20 minutes later she had left with a way too excited Sora and Roxas made for the library. Time to waste the day away writing about dead poets.

**Axel**

My phone kept bleeping with random messages from Larxene and Luxord and some strangers. Larxene kept asking me to call her so we could meet again tonight, Luxord kept talking about strange things that happened last night, though knowing his memory he was probably referring to a dream he had when he got home. And as for the strangers, I have got to learn not to give random girls my number when I'm drunk. Why do they always feel the need to use it? I got 9 numbers last night and have I phoned any of those girls? Of course I haven't! That would be crazy, who gives away their number and actually wants that person to call them. I needed some fresh air, maybe that would make the phone shut up for a minute. Plus I needed a game plan. I knew that it was probably a lost cause to focus on Roxas but I couldn't help it. There was something about him, I couldn't just let him go. Maybe I was just stubborn, that's what my witch grandma used to call me anyway. Suited me just fine, anything that annoyed that old bag was fine in my books. I figured the best plan was to check all his haunts and see if I could casually bump into him. I doubted he would want to speak to me but I could be very insistent at times. The library seemed like a logical choice, I remember him talking about some coursework deadline coming up a few days a go. I also knew he didn't have his own computer which is why he spent so much time there. I didn't think there were many famous love scenes set in a library but someone had to start the trend. I didn't have much confidence in my plans but anything was worth a shot. If he hated my guts then I guess I deserved that, but if he somehow forgave me then…then I was an extremely lucky guy. In my state of daydream I was a bit shocked to walk into someone. I apologised and helped them to pick up their books, not really noticing who it was. So I was a bit surprised to find this person frozen when I tried to hand back the books. And it's fair to say I was more than a little when I looked into the wide blue eyes staring at me in disbelief.

Oh boy

_**Naminé **_

"Hey, hey kid are you okay?"

She couldn't think of anything to say at all. There he was, the source of most her problems. Limply holding out her books, his face twisted in annoyance. He clearly recognised her and he didn't look too pleased to see her.

"Hey, hellooo. Anyone in there? Do you want your books back or not?" His voice was tinted with annoyance. She blinked and quickly tried to pull herself together.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't playing much attention" she somehow managed to stumble out some words that sounded faintly normal. Axel just grunted in confirmation, he looked like he wanted to get away as quick as possible. Kairi had phoned earlier to fill her in on all the details from the night before. She didn't know why, all she really knew was that Axel and Roxas were no longer having anything to do with each other.

"What happened with you and Roxas?" she blurted the question out before she had a chance to think about it. What the hell was wrong with her? She would never normally dream of asking a question like that! And yet, since yesterday she felt like a different person. She thought getting her feelings into the open would help her jealously, when she learnt that it was a one way thing she would finally begin to get over it. But it didn't work. After telling Roxas she suddenly felt like she needed him even more, desperate for him to hold her and smile at her. To know he was hers. And then when Kairi had told her that Axel had pretty much cheated on Roxas she felt her heart lift. It was awful to feel happy at her best friend's misery but she couldn't help it. And here Axel was standing right in front of her, the bane of all her problems. And she had just asked the most ridiculous question.

His frown darkened into a scowl "Surely you know the answer to that; it is down to you after all"

She blinked in surprise; she had no clue what he was on about.

"Don't try and feign innocence Naminé, it's okay I saw the pictures of you two in the garden." The garden? What on earth was he talking about? Unless…someone had seen her and Roxas yesterday. And more than that, they had taken photos. She inwardly thanked the weirdo who was taking pictures of college kids and did the worst thing a friend could possibly do.

"Oh, well I'm sorry you had to find out that way Axel. Roxas was going to tell you soon, we'd talked about how best to tell you all day. He was going to break it to you when you met up last night. You see we've known each other for so long and both always liked each other. It was just inevitable that we would end up together one day. I guess you were just the catalyst that set us off." If she wasn't the one talking she'd be amazed at the hideous lying that was spurting out of her mouth. What the hell had possessed her to say that? Before, even when Axel had mentioned the pictures, there had been a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Like he was waiting for her to tell him it was all a misunderstanding. Which of course it was, but she couldn't say those words out loud. She'd had the perfect chance to fix her best friends relationship and she'd blown it due to her own jealousy. She excused herself and walked past Axel, ignoring the look of defeat in his face. She sang gently to herself on the way home, happy that she had a chance at last. Of course the guilt would come, it always did. But until then she could happily ride on her own personal bubble. Jealousy always was her vice.

**Roxas**

He stared fruitlessly at the text book page in front of him before realising he hadn't taken in a single word and set to work re reading it. He normally quite liked history, it was one of his favourite subjects but today he just couldn't get working. No matter how many times he told himself he didn't care about _certain_ people, they kept creeping back into his mind. He was angry, that was a sure truth. In fact, the more he allowed his thoughts to dwell on it the more annoyed he became. How dare Axel do that to him? Okay so he seemed like a bit of a cocky bastard from the start, but he didn't seem like a fucking cocky bastard. And he was really starting to open up, to stop pretending everything was okay. But what did that stupid red head do? He went and found some cheap slags to pass the time with. Why should Roxas give a second thought to an idiot like that? That phrase was so easy to repeat over and over but believing it seemed to be taking a lot more effort. Because at the end of the day he had cared for Axel, more than he had ever cared for anyone else. He thought he was ready to start a proper relationship with him, and that had been stolen away last minute. Of course it was probably for the best; better to find out now than later when things got too deep. But that didn't stop it hurting. Outside the heavens had suddenly split open, the rain was coming down really heavy. People were crowded around the doors, wanting to leave but not quite willing to receive the instant soaking that was guaranteed with weather like this. Roxas just stared out the window, watching the raindrops race down the pane of glass, part of him desperate to step outside and let the rain soak him. There was nothing more clarifying than having rain attack your face and soak through all your clothes. He almost got up to leave, jut for 5 minutes but he noticed someone from the corner of his eye. They were staring at him, though glaring might be a more appropriate term, and it was clear they'd been doing so for a while A hood was obscuring most of their face, only cold eyes and a mouth twisted into a wicked smile were visible. The figure caught his eye and, just as Roxas was debating whether to run for it, they sauntered over to him. He felt slightly panicky, even though he was in a public place surrounded by people. Slowly they lowered their hood and smirked at Roxas' expression. It was one of the last people he'd expected to see.

_**Larxene**_

Roxas' expression was hilarious, believe me. You'd think I ate babies from the way he stared at me. I mean sure I'd never exactly been that nice to him but I never went out of my way to be nasty either. He wasn't worth the effort. I had to remind myself why I was even wasting time on him today. The pitiful phone call from Axel earlier, all whiney and defeated. It was just annoying. Apparently he'd met Naminé out and decided he never wanted to go out again. So here I was, Dr Larxene, cleaning up everyone's mess. Okay so sure some of it was my fault but why was everyone so over sensitive. But Axel was a friend and I refused to hear him moping for the next few months.

"Hey Roxas, come sit down with me. We can have a nice little chat" damn kid looked like he wanted to make a run for it any second now. "Hey sit your arse down before I find over ways of making you listen." I scowled as he hesitated, but lowered himself down onto a chair. God I don't know why he was so worried, its not like I could inflict much damage on him in such a public place.

"What do you want Larxene? I'm kinda busy right now" he was frowning, sitting on the edge of his seat as if ready for a quick get away.

"Yeah well whatever you gotta do can wait. This is way more important. I need to ask you about these" I pulled my phone out, the screen slightly scratched due to Axel throwing it yesterday. I pressed the right buttons and bought up the photo I'd taken yesterday. "Explain this then kid"

His eyes widened slightly as he stared closer at the picture.

"When did you take this? No that's a stupid question, obviously yesterday. But how….and why?" he looked flustered, I didn't realise I'd taken him by surprise, I figured he'd know this was why Axel wasn't speaking to him.

"What do you mean how, I pressed this little button here you idiot" I gestured to the phone "you were too, ahem, preoccupied to notice. And Axel's my friend; I'm not going to let you hurt him quite so easily. He had a right to know about this"

"But, you don't understand, I wasn't kissing Naminé, she was kissing me"

I raised an eyebrow, of course he'd say something like that. It was easy to pin the blame on someone else after all. He just looked me in the eye, a ghost of a smile passing his lips.

"Of course you don't believe me, why should you? It's not like we know each other" I was about to snap back with an amazingly witty retort but something in my expression stopped. He looked lost and confused. Just like the kind of people I loved to torment. Yet the bitch inside me wasn't attacking this vulnerable soul. Good God, I was going soft!

"Okay Roxas, you got one chance so tell me the whole story and don't miss a thing out" My voice came out snappier than I'd intended; maybe I wasn't completely unbitchy yet. He looked me directly in the eye and told me everything that had happened the day before. I knew he was telling me the truth, he wouldn't dare lie to me. I just listened like a good girl, not even making one malicious comment the whole time. It took a lot of effort.

"Well that's just dandy!" Hey a girl was allowed some sarcasm "You can go and tell Axel that dramatic tale and then you can get back together and everything will be wonderful. Hell maybe we'll even see a rainbow in the distance"

"No"

I stared at him in disbelief "I'm sorry what? You can't just say no. Axel won't stop moping over you, go make him feel better!"

"I said no, I'm not talking to him again. He's out of my life now" he looked down at his hands, his voice wasn't very convincing.

"But why? It's obvious you're both grossly crazy about each other" This kid was beginning to piss me off, the one time in my life I'm nice and it was going wrong!

"If he cared about me he would have come and asked for the truth himself. He clearly doesn't trust me at all and he sure got over me quickly"

"Well what do you expect? Think about it from his point of view. There he was getting all close to some annoying innocent brat, that's you by the way, and then he see's him making kissy faces with his best friend. You try dealing with that"

"I'm not arguing with you Larxene, he should have come to see me as soon as he found out and he didn't. I was just a fling to him so that's how I'm going to treat him. I have to go now, don't bother trying to stop me"

I couldn't believe it. That little bastard. I swear to god if my best friend wasn't in love with him then I would wring that scrawny little neck with all my strength. How dare he walk away from me? After I was trying to hard to be nice! Why were he and Axel so stubborn? Everyone else knew they were crazy about each other, so why the hell did they both keep lying to themselves. Stupid pricks.

**Axel**

I was getting really sick of this now. Why can't a guy walk around in public without meeting everyone he wanted to avoid? Wasn't it bad enough that I'd had to have seen Naminé who just went a confirmed all my fears. No obviously not, because there in front of me was Roxas' other friends, Kairi and her boyfriend. The powers that be must really hate my guts today. At least they looked nice and surprised to see me; the Sora kid dropped his candyfloss. Any other day it would have been funny but today I wasn't in the mood. I tried to push past, desperate to get home but the girl grabbed my arm and dragged me towards a café

"We need to talk Axel, sit and Sora will get us some coffee" Sora blinked and hurried up to the counter while Kairi sat opposite me.

"Look sorry kid but I can't be bothered" I went to stand up "I know the deal so why waste my time here when I could be doing something interesting"

"Wait a second! You don't get out of it that easily. I don't think you've got the story completely right somehow, and I don't think Roxas does either. So tell me what you know"

"What's there to tell, my friend showed me a picture of him kissing Naminé, I met her earlier and she confirmed it." I shrugged, not really wanting to think about it. Kairi just looked at me blankly.

"What are you talking about? Naminé kissed Roxas because she's always liked him, but it didn't mean anything."

"Then why did the lovely Naminé tell me they were a couple an hour ago"

"Because Naminé can be a lying jealous cow at times"

"Kairi!" Sora almost spat his coffee out in shock and I was close to joining him. From what Roxas had told me Kairi was supposedly a very nice person.

"Well it's true!" she exclaimed "Come in Sora you've got to admit she's become pretty snappy since Axel came along. She's always had a thing for Roxas, I just didn't realise she was willing to use such dirty tactics to get to him." Sora was nodding now as if he understood everything, but I was clueless as hell.

"Sorry could you run this all by me again, you know the guy who hasn't been friends with you for his whole life"

"It's not too complicated, Naminé's always had a bit if a thing for Roxas but Roxas never really cared. Then you came along and she became insanely jealous, jealous enough to lie to you and break you and Roxas up for good" Kairi smiled, presumably she had no issues against me. But I barely noticed. I knew it was stupid, I shouldn't be like this. But I felt happy, no more than that, I felt fucking elated! Of course I'd have to do something about Naminé one day but first things first I had to go win my Roxy back. It was never too late in this game, and I'd already been upset over this, a bit more couldn't hurt if I failed. Roxas was worth fighting for after all. I said as much to his two friends who just laughed and helped me devise a plan. It was perfect. He was going to kill me of course, but it was going to work, I just knew it.

"Do me a favour" Kairi asked as she handed me her spare key to Roxas' apartment "Cheer my best friend up"

I just grinned, my old spark was returning "You can count on me; I am the master at cheering attractive Roxie's after all"

Each step I took towards to apartment stole part of my confidence, but I couldn't give up. I always was a do or die kind of guy. Still I doubted he'd be happy that I was letting myself in. I just hoped he wouldn't call the police.

My heart beating faster, I pushed the key into the lock and turned.

**Roxas**

He was curled up on the sofa with that book he'd be meaning to read for months now. God knows why as it was pretty awful but it made the time pass. It was getting gradually darker but he couldn't find the resolve to walk across the room and turn on the light. He would stay in the dark until the words were no longer readable, then he'd think about moving. He was still annoyed from seeing Larxene earlier, she had no business telling him how to live his life, she wasn't even a friend. He knew that when he woke up in the morning he'd be slightly more rational and see that she was just trying to help Axel out as a friend, but right now he just felt like being pissed off with everyone. Even Naminé was in his bad books right now, he didn't blame her for the situation, she was just a pain at times. She'd called him earlier to say she knew everything that had happened and how sorry she was. Of course she had good intentions but Roxas didn't want to be constantly reminded that he had been basically dumped 24 hours ago. She'd sounded upset when he'd briskly told her he was busy and rung off but he couldn't find the energy to care. Again, maybe tomorrow he'd call and apologise. He went to turn the page when he realised he hadn't taking in a single word and set about re reading it. It was about the 6th time when he'd just skimmed the page through distraction but he was determined to at least finish the chapter. He sighed as he realised his book had reached its compulsory love scene. And of course _someone_ just _had_ to creep into his head. This was getting ridiculous he thought as he placed the book down. He didn't even want to fall in love, it just seemed over rated. Most people just split up and got their hearts broken anyway. Maybe he was a cynic but he couldn't help finding it pointless. Or at least he always used to. But now he had a damn slight harder job convincing himself. Once again he cursed the person who had entered his life and ruined everything. He sat there on the floor in silence, head buried in his hands, until he heard the door open. Frowning he pulled himself up, the only person who had a key was Kairi, but she normally rung first. The living room door opened slowly and the intruder stepped in. Roxas could only sink back onto the sofa and stare back bitterly. Could life get any more complicated?

**Axel**

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Well I guess it was the reception I deserved; I knew he wouldn't be happy to see me. That didn't stop the pure malice in his voice hitting hard. The coward in me wanted to run and never look back, walk away from my hopeless mission. But I wouldn't, I couldn't. He was still glaring at me, as if he was waiting for something. Oh shit I was supposed to talk now, not just stand there like and idiot. I had to say something that would show him I was serious and that he meant a lot to me.

"I err need to talk to you" Oh real smooth Axel, you'll win him over than way for sure.

"There's nothing to say" he shrugged. Once again part of me felt like agreeing and leaving.

"You know there is Roxas, you can't just leave things the way they are, that's not how normal people respond to problems"

"I can do what I bloody well like Axel, it's my flat. And on that note how the hell did you get in here"

Oh crap "Kairi gave me her spare key" he was gonna be pissed off at that but there was nothing I could do, I'd apologise to Kairi later for dropping her in it. I looked up and saw Roxas was indeed rather pissed. Man this was not working.

"Why would she… what the hell did you blackmail her with?" It was probably a bad time to notice but god he was really attractive when he was angry.

"She was the one who suggested I come here! She told me what really happened and sent me here to talk to you"

"I know what really happened Axel, I met Larxene earlier and she explained everything" he still didn't look to happy so I got the feeling I wasn't off the hook yet.

"Then why do you still look like you want to kill me?" I asked meekly, regretting this idea on so many levels.

"I don't care that you got upset over the pictures, I can hardly blame you. But you didn't trust me enough to come and find out the truth yourself; you just went along with Larxene and got pissed out of your head."

"I know that was wrong but do you know how awful I felt when I woke up!" my voice was beginning to get louder and it looked like this may turn into a big shouting fit soon if we were unlucky.

"Not bad enough to come and see me I guess" he hesitated slowly; maybe I could get through to him after all.

"I was going to Roxas, but I met your cute little buddy Naminé on the way to your place and she told me that you were the latest hot couple. I'm sorry but that's just a little bit off putting don't you think?"

"Naminé said that? But she knows that I don't feel that way." He looked bewildered, I was winning at last. Or at least I thought I was. Until he went and shook his head dismissively. "It doesn't matter, I've made up my mind here Axel. I'm sorry but goodbye."

I froze for a moment. What was he saying? That wasn't fair! He couldn't do this to me.

"What about everything that's happened over the last few weeks? Didn't it mean anything to you?" I sounded pathetic but it's pretty much how I felt so it was okay. He just shrugged.

"It'll be a good memory" he said softly.

And then something snapped. As soon as he said that I felt my old self begin to come back, the part of me that saw a cute looking boy in the library and made it my goal to have him. Besides, we still had a bet going on. And I never lost a bet.

**Roxas**

He felt awful, nothing could have prepared him for how hard this was. But he was doing the right thing, he had to be. He picked up the book and opened it to a random page, hoping Axel would get the hint and leave. It was too hard to have him standing over there.

"No"

Roxas looked up in surprise, not understanding what Axel meant. Or why he was even still there. Axel let out a small smirk and looked him in the eye.

"No, I will not become a memory. That's not how I work Roxy" before Roxas could reply Axel had already moved to the sofa and pinned the blonde down by the arms.

"Axel get the hell off of me! I've said what I wanted so get out of here" Roxas squirmed, trying to get loose but Axel's stick like arms had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Don't be stupid Roxas, we're not finished here and you know it. You just need to get your head out of the clouds and admit it." Axel was now practically on top of Roxas, his face way too close for comfort.

"You're wrong Axel, we are finished now leave me alone" Nothing Roxas was saying seemed to affect the red head, if anything it was encouraging him. He tried once more to push him off but no such luck. All he received for his troubles was a full frontal attack from Axel's lips. Every muscle in Roxas' body chose that moment to freeze and it took a lot of effort not to kiss the idiot back. Axel pulled back and smiled down and Roxas. This smile wasn't as cocky as before though.

"Fine Roxas, you want to be able to trust me then fine. I'll answer your stupid question, though I'm sure you know the answer. No, I'm not happy with my life. I thought I was, I thought I had it pretty sweet, but then you came along and made me realise that there's more I could be doing with my life. But now you've left me with a problem."

Roxas felt speechless, this was all he'd wanted yesterday, the words he was waiting for to take everything a step further. But he didn't expect to hear them at a time like that.

"What problem?" he asked, trying to force his hormones to behave themselves.

"You see, you're the one who made me realise I'm not happy. But I need you to make me happy. I don't want to do this without you Roxas, you've made me look at my whole life a different way and I think you owe me big time for that. Oh plus there's the teensy issue that I might be falling in love with you and-" Roxas didn't let him finish the sentence. His lips had decided they'd had enough waiting and were putting themselves to good use. This time Axel pulled away in surprise.

"Well I thought you'd take a bit more persuading than that, but hell I'm not arguing." This time his smile was that of someone who was stupidly pleased with themselves.

"Well I had to get you to shut up somehow" Roxas said, pretty sure his smile was similar to Axel's.

"I don't know, I think I could talk all night long"

"God forbid" Roxas said laughing and pulling Axel back down. Maybe this wasn't how it was supposed to go, back when the hell did life ever? And this way was much more fun to live with.

**End note**

Ooooo first ever end note alert, does this mean the stories over? Sure seems over?

Well I'm afraid not guys, like I promised one more chapter to go _but_ this chapter is essentially the end of the main story; the next chapter is more of an epilogue if anything. No drama, no fights, just a nice chapter that was originally going to be one of the dates but didn't really fit in with the story. Oh a slight hitch you guys probably won't hear much from me and I won't be writing again until after June 11th because from now until then I have my GCSE exams (fun) I cant be wasting time writing, I have to start getting serious, But as soon as there over I'll start again, writing the epilogue and starting a new fic. Thanks for reading so far everyone, you're reviews have meant so much to me it's really quite pathetic.

Ciao (I have always wanted to use that word ^-^)


	11. Day 358

**disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters mentioned here, and I doubt that will change any time soon.

**A/N: **Ah exams are over. This was originally planned as another date scene but it didn't fit with way the story was going so I changed it to more of a bonus chapter type thing. I can finally say this story is complete.

**Day 9 (night) **

**Axel**

So here I was, curled very closely to my Roxy on his sofa. Exactly where I wanted to be. So why did I feel so afraid? It felt like the second I looked away he would vanish. Maybe that's what happens when you want something for so long. You go so long praying and hoping for it that when it's presented to you, you just panic that it'll be stolen away. And despite my outward confidence, I didn't expect to get a win tonight. At the most I thought it would stop all my bridges being burnt, give us a chance to come back to this in a few months. But then he went and kissed me. After everything that had happened, he actually kissed me. And dear lord that boy knew how to kiss, I got the shivers just thinking about it. Secretly, I always figured that I'd have total control, that he'd follow my lead, but instead we followed each other, constantly changing and responding to the slightest movements. I knew I'd made the right choice with Roxy. I couldn't help looking back, wondering how the hell we got here. Although less than 2 weeks had passed it seemed like months ago since I first saw the scowling boy in the library and decided I wanted to sleep with him. Because that's all I ever wanted at the start, a one night stand with a blonde hottie. Well okay maybe not a one night stand, I would have welcomed repeat performances, but a relationship? Hate the things. Stupid ideas for overly romantic people. Or at least that's what I _used _to think. It was hard to believe how one person could come into my life and mess everything up so thoroughly. If it wasn't for Roxas I would probably have lived my days out clubbing and drinking until I was one of those creepy old guys who just didn't realise how stupid they really looked. But now, now I could see that my life was wrong in so many ways. And for the first time in my life, I actually wanted to do something to fix it. I wanted to call my bitch of a grandmother and tell her the screw her money, I wanted to drink less and get a job. And most of all I wanted to do it with Roxas standing next to me, helping me get through it all. I'd never felt so vulnerable in my life, so reliant on another. I could imagine what my 'friends' would be saying if they heard me. Larxene would probably be pissing herself with laughter while Luxord tried to force me into a suit and go out to town with him. I swear that guy had some sort of suit fetish, he never wore anything else. Still screw those guys, I got the feeling I wouldn't be seeing them as much anymore. Roxas, whose head was resting on my chest, made some strange shuffling movements before sneezing and falling back asleep. I just watched him sleep, wishing I could drop off as easily. From the way the night was going it was clear sleep was not on the agenda for me. I looked around the room, hoping to distract myself. Plus I didn't get a chance to take in the surroundings when I arrived and now I was curious. It wasn't the most exciting room I'd ever been in. The walls were plain white with wooden floorboards. Looked like a typical student pad. Which I guess it was. Still there were a few small things that stood out. There was a shelf filled with little robot figures, the kind of thing you collect a kid. A few photos messily bluetacked to the walls, mainly Roxas with his friends. A framed photo took pride of place on the T.V of a woman who looked a lot like Roxas, so I guessed that was his mother. Nothing else the interesting seemed to occupy the room. Or so I thought until I looked upwards. That's then I saw the whole ceiling was covered with stick on glow in the dark stars of all different sizes. They'd clearly been up there for a while as they were shinning really dimly, which is why I never noticed them. I laughed softly, damn this boy was cute. He stirred faintly and mumbled into my chest.

"What's so funny" he sounded like he could happily fall straight asleep again.

"Just admiring the night sky" I said kissing him on the forehead.

"Cool" he murmured before slipping back off into a deep sleep. Honestly I've never seen someone sleep so easily. Lucky him. I thought about waking him up but decided against it. I got the feeling he would be all pissy if he didn't get enough sleep, I was most days after all. The digital display on the TV told me it was coming up to 2am. Fan-bloody-tastic, only had to survive about 6 more hours of torture. I sighed and amused myself by trying to name every person in my old school class and imagine what they were doing with their lives. It didn't last long, I'd nearly forgotten everyone. God there had to be a way to cope.

I thought back to the way the evening had panned out. Somehow it had run smoothly but I think there was one thing that had shocked the both us. Although we were both sleeping on the sofa, we hadn't actually had sex. We didn't get passed kissing, no action for poor Axel. Well that's how it would probably seem to everyone else, but in all honestly, it was my decision. It all linked back to this fear I seem to have inside of me. I wanted Roxas, I wanted him so badly, but I just wasn't ready. To do it tonight would make it rushed and clumsy, and I kinda wanted it to be special. The only sex I'd had in the past was simple casual sex, but this was different. The scariest thing was, Roxas was actually ready. I know if I'd gone down that road he would have happily followed. But when I didn't push him, he just seemed to smile and understand. And somehow I fell even more in love with him. Now I just had to hope he didn't wake up in the morning and realise he'd made a huge mistake. Who knew what would happen next, I just hoped we could make it to the end of the week, the go from there.

**Day 358**

**Roxas**

"Will you two hurry up! Stop being gross and help us find a decent space" Kairi's voice bellowed across the beach making the couple jump out of their skin. Roxas reluctantly pulled away from Axels embrace and dragged the red head down to the sand where their other friends were busy looking for the perfect space to sit. The sun was beating down and the beach was crowded with families trying to enjoy the rarely seen summer heat. After much careful deliberating and stone shifting they found a semi flat area and dumped a blanket down. Roxas looked around and realised someone was missing.

"Hey Kairi, where's Sora gone?" he asked, glancing round at the small children playing nearby. It wouldn't shock him to find out Sora was being attacked by a gang of toddlers at this moment, kids seemed to love hitting Sora.

Kairi shrugged "He said something about ice cream; you know what he's like. I'm sure he'll come back eventually"

"Probably when the rest of us decide its time to leave" Axel said rolling his eyes. Roxas laughed while Kairi just sighed in agreement. It always amazed Roxas how easily Axel had fitted into the group. Although he knew his friends would never be mean or deliberately dislike his boyfriend, he hadn't expected them to welcome him with such open arms. It didn't feel like he was an outsider, only there because of Roxas. Axel and Kairi had become especially good friends, often resorting to teasing Roxas and Sora together.

Oh course, not all of his friends had been happy about it. Sighing, he thought back to the last time he had actually spoken to Naminé. It wasn't like he hadn't tried at first, he knew she wouldn't be happy with the situation but he didn't want to loose her as a friend. After he and Axel had gotten together he phoned her straight away and tried to see her as much as possible to prove he wouldn't forget about her. Unfortunately she started coming up with excuses more and more often until the only times he saw was around college, and even then she rarely spoken to him. And now college was almost over, it seemed that she would truly disappear from his life. He tried not to care too much but it was hard, they'd been friends for years. Kairi and Sora both tried to invite her out on days like this and once or twice she had come, but only if Axel wasn't there. Which was pretty rare. And Axel had tried being nice to her, but she wouldn't even look at him. In the end everyone just gave up on her and she was no longer in their group. Sad but it was her own choice. Roxas was about to ask Kairi if she'd heard anything but at that moment Sora came running down the beach, clumsily trying to balance 4 ice creams that were rapidly melting. It was clear he had something he wanted to say as he was hopping round with excitement.

"Sora, what the hell is that?" Roxas said, eyeing up the ice cream warily.

"It's ice cream" Sora said, stating the obvious. Kairi intervened quickly.

"Sora we can see they're ice creams, I think what Roxas meant was why the hell are they bright blue?"

"You guys didn't say what flavours you wanted so I just got these, they're brand new" he shrugged passing them around. Everyone took one reluctantly; there was nothing natural looking about the ice creams at all.

"So, are they like blueberry or something?" Axel asked. Sora just laughed as if that was a stupid suggestion.

"No, sea salt."

Roxas, who was just about to try his, glanced at his friend in fear. "You're kidding right?" he asked, fearing the answer.

"Of course I'm not, look why don't you just try them? They could be the nicest ice creams you've ever tasted" The others looked at each other and Axel bravely was the first one who took the bullet and tried it. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey you guys, I don't want to shock you but key boys onto something for once, these are pretty good!" Kairi and Roxas took that as their cue to try them as well and both were pleasantly surprised.

"I never knew I had a boy with taste" Kairi said pushing Sora playfully. Sora wasn't about try and fail to produce a witty comeback when he suddenly jumped up.

"Oh my god I forgot to tell you guys! On the way here you'll never guess what I saw. A cat chasing a squirrel!" he looked round expectantly "Well, isn't that cool?"

Roxas laughed and mimed having a headache. "Oh god, I think I feel an ellipsis coming on" he groaned

"Are you going to be okay?" Sora began to panic "How do you know? I mean there's no flashing lights around here or anything"

"You're thinking of epilepsy you idiot!" Roxas burst out laughing. "An ellipsis the word for a dot dot dot."

"Oh right, well why didn't you just say that?"

"Why do you find the idea of a cat chasing a squirrel such interesting news?" Roxas retorted.

Sora didn't even answer and instead just sat there sulking for a few minutes while Kairi hugged him and told him she loved him no matter "what those bullies said". It was hard to believe that those two had split up for about a month. Roxas smiled as he remembered how distraught Sora had been. And that was putting it mildly. No one could even remember why they broke up but Roxas had to put up with Sora sleeping on his sofa for a few weeks because "he didn't want to be alone". Axel and Roxas had tried giving him advice to get Kairi back which he swiftly ignored and shocked everyone by proposing to her. Kairi's reaction had been to laugh, hug him and they got back together, though she sweetly turned down the proposal claiming it might be better to wait until they could both legally get married without their parent's permission. It was painstakingly obvious those two were meant to be together though, the thought of them not getting married and having a small family one day was hard to compute. As if reading his mind the couple started talking about weddings.

"Hey Kairi, when we get married, we should have a huge wedding! With loads of flowers and a cake and just the prettiest dress you'll ever have seen"

"Am I going to be the bride at this wedding or you?" Kairi put her hands on her hips a looked down at her over excited boyfriend. "It's getting way to hot here, lets go swimming in the sea" Sora jumped up like a little kid and ran down the surprisingly blue ocean. Roxas was in the middle of pulling off his shirt when he saw Axel wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming?" he said raising his eyebrows. What kind of person could happily play laser tag but refuse to play in the ocean. Axel just smiled and shrugged.

No, its okay I'll sit here and watch our stuff. Please, carry on what you're doing though" Axel said with a smirk, indicating Roxas' shirt half-on-half-off state. Roxas shook his head and flopped down onto the stones next to the redhead.

"Now are you going to tell the real reason?"

"What makes you think I'm lying" Axel looked deeply offended. Roxas just laughed and pushed his boyfriend playfully.

"I know you too well, that's why. Now tell me or I will drag you down to the water this very second"

Axel eyed him suspiciously "You're not strong enough to do that"

"Just try me"

"Oh alright, seeing as you're such a nagger. It's nothing special, it's just that, well I never learnt to swim"

**Axel**

To give him credit, I think he lasted 6 seconds before he hit the floor in a laughing heap. Okay so maybe it was a pretty lame excuse but it was true. I grew up in a big city with no ocean in sight and well, to be totally honest I don't trust water. The idea of being covered by the stuff just doesn't appeal. I always opted for showers over baths, I considered myself a fiery kinda guy and I didn't want some water weighing me down. Roxas was still crying with laughter on the floor so I chose to be mature and throw stones at him.

"It's not that funny!" I said, trying not to over do my much practised pout. He smiled and pulled himself up from the ground. It was clear it was taking a lot of his control not to crack up again.

"Oh come on, it's damn well hilarious and you know it" when he saw his tactics weren't working he shuffled over and put his arms around my neck. "I'm sorry, don't sulk with me all day"

You know, after almost a year you think he would have learnt by now.

I easily spun round and pushed him to the ground so he was pinned underneath me. He tried desperately to wriggle free but I had his wrist held down with my hands while my legs kept his in place.

"Say sorry like you mean it this time" I said sternly, nipping at his neck. He rolled his eyes and stayed silent. "Not going to talk huh? Well I'll just have to force it out of you then" I said moving onto his bottom lip and pulling it gently with my teeth.

"Axel! Public place with families about. Get off of me" he was blushing like mad and I reluctantly moved. Although I could happily have stayed there all day he did have a point, we both shared a dislike of over the top public displays of affection and that could have gone of the scale. He sat up and rolled to the side, his face still slightly flushed. He caught my eye and smiled.

"We'll finish argument when we get home" he said smirking wickedly before searching through the cool box we'd bought along. "Jesus how many of these ice creams did Sora buy!" I looked over and saw what he meant; no human could possibly consume that much ice cream in a week, let alone a day.

"Next time I'll get the ice cream" I said laughing. He unwrapped one and started to eat it. He was licking around the edge to catch any drops that were about to fall off. And I tried to behave, really I did. But this was just too tempting.

"Hmmm, wonder what _that _reminds me of" I said casually. I swear I've never seen someone choke so much on such a small ice cream. He was looking daggers at me but I just laughed them off. He was way too much fun to wind up. Just as I was about to add another side-splitting quip Larxene wandered past in the tiniest swimsuit I'd ever seen. We'd barely spoken over the last few months but it was clear just from the way she walked she was still a bitch.

"_don't look this way don't look this way please god don't-"_

"Hey Axel"

_Shit_

"Hey Larxene" I said, trying to plaster on my best fake smile. I'm not sure, but I got the feeling it wasn't fooling anyone.

"How are you doing" she said sweetly. Oh god I was in trouble, she never spoke sweetly. "Nice to see you're still together with bet boy. Oh there's my friends, gotta rush. Toodles"

God she was a bitch. I could feel Roxas' eyes burning into my back.

"Bet boy" he said slowly.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit!_

"Yeah, um I can totally explain that"

_Oh shit_

**Roxas**

Axel looked terrified. Roxas just looked him straight in the eye, waiting for the answer.

"I'm waiting" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, its nothing. It's just that when I first saw you Larxene made a bet with me that I couldn't get you to go on three dates with me and then I made that bet with you and then it all went a bit crazy and you know the rest" Axel rarely looked flustered so Roxas let him sweat a bit before he put him out of his misery.

"Is that all, and I thought it might be something interesting."

"Wait, you don't care. You just found out the only reason I spoke to you was for some quick cash and that doesn't bother you?" Axel still looked worried, and also slightly bemused. Roxas just shrugged.

"It probably would have bothered me if I found out at the start, but why would I care now? And after all, it bought us together didn't it?"

"Well if you put it that way…still I expected you to get all piss with me"

"Did you want me to?" Roxas said laughing.

"Well no, but I wouldn't have minded the making up part afterwards." Axel admitted

"I'll see what I can do" Roxas said shaking his head. "Anyway, we better split, we've got a flat to go and see" He pushed himself up and signalled to Kairi and Sora that they were about to leave. Kairi smiled and waved while Sora jumped up and down then promptly fell over and got soaked. Just a normal day for him then.

By the time they arrived the sun was slowly starting to dim leaving the street in a delicate half light. It wasn't the typical place you'd expect to find a flat, the streets were clear of litter and a group of children were playing with a dog down the road.

"You know, I still say you cheated when it came to your grandmother" Roxas said leaning on a post while Axel put the key into the lock.

"It was not cheating! I went to her like I promised and told her I didn't want her money anymore. Of course I might have mentioned my flat wasn't big enough for me and my boyfriend to live in so we might come stay at home with her for a while but hey, I was just making conversation. I didn't ask her to buy us a flat before cutting all connections did I?"

"If your grandmother wasn't a crazy catholic bitch I'd condemn you for exploiting an old woman." Axel just laughed and pushed open the door.

"Well here we are, home sweet home"

Roxas almost fell back in amazement. Okay so the way they acquired the flat wasn't exactly moral and his old flat had been a hell pit, but this place was amazing. It was one of the oddest places he'd seen in his life. Although the outside gave off the impression it would be a modern style flat the inside told a different story. It was almost like a country cottage with high ceilings and wooden beams. And the fact it came fully furnished with some amazing furniture wasn't to be sniffed at either. Axel let out a small whistle.

"Well, what do you think roomie" he said, from the look on his face he shared Roxas' thoughts on the place. Roxas smiled and shrugged.

"I guess it'll do" he said as nonchalantly as possible. He caught Axel's eye and threw himself into his arms. "I love it! I can't believe it; do we really live here now?"

Axel held the blonde closely to his chest "Hell yes we do, come on I want to see how comfy the sofas are. He picked Roxas up, ignoring all protests and dumped him on the sofa.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's pretty good" Roxas said laying back on possibly the squishiest sofa he'd sat on in his life. "Don't think there's enough room for you on here though. Axel laughed and scooped up the younger boys legs so he could sit down. Roxas shifted slightly so they were close as possible. They kissed and found the sofa perfectly adequate for make out sessions, which would probably be quite common. Roxas pulled away for a second.

"Hey, do you think if we visit your family this Christmas your grandmother will give us a car" Axel laughed and pulled him back down.

"I thought you didn't like exploiting old ladies" he mumbled into his ear before gently biting it.

"That was before I saw the advantages" Roxas replied five minutes later

"That was a late reply."

"You were distracting me, I couldn't think straight" Roxas protested. Axel smiled but his face soon turned serious.

"Are you really sure this is what you want Roxas, to live together?" his eyes were searching, clearly worried about the answer.

"Axel I've told you a thousand times, I really am sure. I know we can easily make this work. What about you, it sounds like you're having second doubts"

"Well you are cramping my bachelor lifestyle"

"God forbid" Roxas said rolling his eyes. "You know I'm in love with you don't you" he said lazily, tracing lines on Axels chest.

"Well I don't know, I mean I know I love you, but I think you need to prove that you love me" Axel said hopefully. Roxas just smirked.

"I'll see what I can do"

"Oh, on that note, we still haven't checked out the bedroom!" Axel exclaimed, he jumped up and Roxas tried to find the energy to follow. But damn it was a comfy sofa. It was only when Axel started swearing that he finally got up.

"What's the matter" he asked. Axel turned round, his face in his hands.

"I should have known, devil woman strikes again" he said nudging the door further so Roxas could see inside. Everything looked fine to him, okay the colour was a bit boring but the beds looked comfy enough. Ah. He suddenly figured it out. Beds. Two to be precise, about as far apart as they could possibly be.

"Oh, do you think we could move them together?" Roxas said frowning.

"I guess, they look pretty heavy though and I'm tried" Axel moaned.

"Well, you know, for single beds they are pretty big" Roxas said slyly. Axel grinned

"I think you're right, it would mean having to sleep pretty close together though"

"Oh god no! How will I cope?" Roxas laughed

"I'm sure you'll be fine, I'll even let you have majority of the duvet."

"You drive a hard bargain sir"

"I think its in your best interest to accept" Axel said grabbing his hand. "Come on, lets got test out these beds and make my grandmother turn over in her grave"

Roxas looked up in confusion. "Your grandmothers not dead" he said. Axel just grinned his favourite cocky grin.

"She will be when she finds out what we've been doing."

**End note:** So here we are at the end. At long last, I joined this site halfway through writing thing but I actually started it just over a year ago. There's so much I could say right now but I'll keep it brief and try not to go in Oscar acceptance speech mode. Mainly the biggest thank you I could ever manage to everyone who's read this, faved it and even reviewed it. I love coming home and reading what you guys think, I'm just amazed you like it. This really is it though, sad as it is I won't be adding any more chapters to this. Thanks again and I hope you've enjoyed reading this half as much as I have writing it.


End file.
